


You're Up

by Sbpl79611



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Strangers to Lovers, SuperCorp, US Women's Soccer National Team
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 35,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19719352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sbpl79611/pseuds/Sbpl79611
Summary: Kara Danvers is a football player for the U.S Women's National Team making her debut appearance at a tournament. Starting on the bench she comes on for the last ten minutes and has more of an impact than expected. Her family are in the crowd supporting her but it's the stranger rows above that catches her eye.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With the Women's World Cup finishing today, I thought I'd combine two of my favourite things and go for it. 
> 
> It's probably obvious that this is my first fic so go easy on me, hope you enjoy! Not sure where exactly I'll go with the story but I do have some ideas, but I would appreciate comments and feedback!

It was finally here. Finally her time. Years of practice, years of hard work, numerous tears and setbacks had all brought her to this moment. At long last, she was going to get the opportunity to show the world what she was made of. This was the biggest stage and with the whole world watching, Kara Danvers was certainly feeling the pressure. Up until now, she had spent the tournament sitting alongside her teammates on the bench, watching from the sidelines and waiting for the chance to silence those who had told her she wouldn’t make it. Eighty minutes had been played, with neither team able to break the others defence and as the game headed into the final ten minutes, tensions were rising. The pressure was on and this game was make or break. Naturally, it had been expected that the US would be all over their opponents and that this would be a comfortable win. However this was not the case. The current world champions found themselves running out of options and in need of a spark of brilliance and after looking at the bench Kara noticed the manager call her over. She froze and every moment leading up to this point, every moment that got her there was racing through her mind.

Growing up, football had always played a huge part in her life. Even before she was born, Kara’s mother knew that her daughter would play football. The way she kicked just gave her a feeling that it wasn’t something that would stop once she entered the world. And she certainly wasn’t wrong about that. For Kara, football was all she had ever known, she had so many good memories and it was all she ever wanted to do. Some of her earliest memories were weekly trips to the football stadium with her parents to watch the local team. Week in week out she watched players put their all into every game and she longed to do the same. When she was given the chance to play in school she jumped at the opportunity, regardless of the comments that she heard daily. “Girls can’t play football.” It was these comments that fuelled her desire to play football for the team. She was not like the other ten year olds in her class, she had no interest in any other actives other than football and her passion for the game, and the unconditional support from her family was something that got her through the devastating setbacks and got her to this point.

“DANVERS!”, she heard, snapping out of her daze. She nodded. “Get yourself warmed up, it’s your time to shine kid!” The coach shouted. Kara jumped out of her seat and headed to the side of the pitch and started stretching and warming up as she prepared to make her debut in the tournament. She made her way back to the bench and removed her training top and made her kit look presentable before heading the touchline and getting some final words of encouragement from her coach. “Danvers, we need some fresh legs and someone to switch up the tactics to gain the advantage over the defence. I want you to use that magical pace of yours down the wing and get the ball into the box so we can use our aerial threat. Got it?” The coach asked, smiling at Kara. Kara nodded “You got it boss, I won’t let you down”. The coach smiled, giving her a pat on the back “Well then Danvers, you’re up."

A misplaced pass from the opposition meant the ball was out of play and it was time for her to step foot onto the field. She paused as the announcement was made around the stadium, looking to her left to spot her sister and her friends in the crowd. While she hadn’t started the previous games, her sister Alex had insisted on bringing a banner whether she played or not. Alongside Alex was her girlfriend Kelly, and their friends, Winn and Sam. Her friends had become her family and they were the reason that she was there in that moment, when she was at a low point and doubted her future in football they had been there to wipe the tears, hold her close and help her get back on track to achieving her dreams. Without them she would not be there and she smiled their way as they stood up waving. The roar of the crowd bought Kara’s attention back to the game and as her teammate jogged over to her, Kara pressed a kiss to the tattoo on her wrist and looked to the sky.

It was now or never. Her first senior debut for the team and she was determined to have an impact on the game. Eyes were on her, the last of the three available substitutes and the pressure was on. The next ten minutes flew by and with three minutes of additional time to play before extra time and penalties were on the cards, Kara felt a surge of determination. “Over here!” She shouted as the ball came hurtling her way. With a skilled touch Kara had beaten the player marking her and she began sprinting down the wing. Looking up she noticed two teammates in the box and taking a deep breath she lifted to kick, sending the ball into the box before it was headed into the bottom corner by none other than Alex Morgan. Her world stopped, the jeers and roars of the crowd faded as her teammates ran over to her as all she could hear was her heart beating rapidly. She was soon shaken out of it as she felt her teammates crowding round her, “Kara! That was amazing!” Morgan enthused before pulling her into a hug.

Best. Debut. Ever.

After winning the ball back from the kick off after the goal, the ball was kept in the possession of her team, with teammates passing the ball along the back line, waiting for the final whistle to be blown. Three short puffs of the referees whistle sent the crowd crazy, with roars coming from around the stadium and chants of “USA! USA! USA!”. Kara couldn’t believe it. They were through to the semi finals and she had played a part in the goal, setting up none other than Alex freakin’ Morgan, only her hero. No big right? This feeling was unlike anything she had ever experienced and she joined her teammates in a circle while the coach gave words of encouragement and praise. The circle broke as players split up to go and find their families and loved ones and Kara was pulled to the side. “You did amazing out there, really showed what you’ve got and if you keep up the hard work I might give you a start on the next game.” the coach said through a smile. “Thanks for giving me a shot coach, I want to show the world what I can do and I’m grateful for the opportunity!” Kara beamed before heading over to the section of the crowd where her family were.

“KARA THAT WAS UNBELIEVABLE!” Alex shouted making her way down the steps to the fence. Kelly, Sam and Winn followed Alex and pulled Kara into a hug beaming with encouraging words. “You did good out there Kara, we’re proud of ya!” Kelly smiled, playfully punching her arm. “Eliza texted and told us to give you her love and tell you that she’s incredibly proud of you and will try and get to the next game if she can get time off work.” Alex added, pulling her sister into another hug. This was all Kara had ever dreamed of and more, surrounded by her friends and family, celebrating her debut for her country. She looked down at her wrist and couldn’t help feeling sad that not everyone was here to celebrate with them, a tear trickling down her face. Alex moved closer to her and wiped her face before placing her hands on her shoulders and rubbing them with a smile on her face, “they’d be so proud of you, Kar.” Kara smiled at her sister nodding and looking to the rest of the crowd. Face paint, flags, scarves and happy faces were all she could see in the section and it made her feel warm inside. Whilst scanning the crowd she stopped when her eyes met those of a stranger, rows above her friends. She was unlike anything Kara had ever seen. She found herself lost in the emerald eyes of what she could only describe as a goddess. Long raven hair tied in a ponytail tucked into cap with an American flag lightly painted on her cheek.

“KARA?” Sam shouted, breaking her out of her daze. Smiling at the stranger, she turned back around to face her friends. “Celebrations tonight after you’ve finished here? On me of course” she suggested, raising an eyebrow. Kara nodded and pulled her friends into a final hug before they turned to return to their seats, “sounds like a plan, I’ll see you all later!” She shouted.  
Her eyes returned to the goddess higher up in the section before she turned to walk to the rest of her team, smiling to herself. She was beautiful and Kara hoped this wasn’t the last she saw of her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara interacting will come in the next few chapters as well as looking into her journey leading up to the tournament, took some time re editing and changing things with this chapter and would appreciate feedback and/or suggestions. 
> 
> Also decided to make the time between the semi final and the final a week so it doesn't start feeling too repetitive. 
> 
> Thanks!

It still didn’t feel real. Twenty four hours had passed since the final whistle and Kara couldn’t quite believe it. She was still on a high, those thirteen precious minutes buzzing around her mind on a loop. That was all it took. Thirteen minutes to demonstrate to those watching around the world that she had worked hard to get here, and she wasn’t going anywhere anytime soon. It had been a whirlwind of a year for her and being at this tournament, being able to help her team progress further, was just the icing on the cake. She had powered through the training session that day, giving it her all, she wanted the chance to prove that she had what it took to be named in the starting line up. This was what she had worked for all her life.

Kara got back to her hotel room and walked onto the balcony, leaning on the rail looking down at the city below her. She soaked in the view, the beautiful cityscape that glistened in the sun. Her attention was drawn back to her room when she noticed her phone vibrating on the table. Sam’s picture lit up across the screen and Kara picked up her phone to answer. “Sam! Hey!” She exclaimed. “Hey Kara, meet us in the lobby in half an hour and we’ll go grab something to eat?” Sam asked. “Sure thing, I’m going to grab a shower and I’ll meet you down there!” Kara said before ending the call. She threw her phone on the bed, picked up her towel and a robe and headed into the bathroom.

As the cool water trickled down her body, Kara’s thoughts returned to the game, more specifically to the woman in the crowd. The way her ponytail lightly swung in the breeze, the way she found herself lost in her eyes, she had never felt this way before and she didn’t know if the feelings were reciprocated by the woman, but she felt a connection. One that she couldn’t ignore, and she hoped she would see her again. She had to.

Reaching out to turn off the water, she grabbed her towel and robe and returned to the room. She dried her hair and sat on the edge of the bed grabbing her phone and selecting the radio app to tune in to her favourite station. Shake It Off echoed around room and Kara danced around whilst sorting through her case to find something to wear. After a few minutes, she had decided on some light blue denim shorts paired with long sleeve sweatshirt and some converse. She got changed and made her way down to the lobby where she was met by five smiling faces who beamed when she noticed them.

They made their way to the restaurant, soaking up the sunshine and the sights and smells surrounding them. Kara couldn’t remember the last time she felt this content, it had only been a day, but in that moment she truly was happy. She linked arms with her two best friends, walking behind Alex and Kelly as they approached the restaurant. It was a small place down by the waterfront that had been recommended by some of her teammates and she was eager to see what the fuss was about. They hadn’t been wrong, this restaurant was beautiful, the interior was modern and there was something about the atmosphere that had a homey feel to it.

The food they had was wonderful, and the evening was filled with laughter and love. After paying and leaving the restaurant, Kara said her goodbyes and gave her friends a hug before heading up to her room to get herself set for the night and ready to tackle another day of training and preparation.

The next two days flew by and before she knew it, Kara and her team were on their way to Semi Finals ready to take on the next challenge and continue their run of good form. She put her headphones in and put her pre game playlist on so that she was able to turn her focus and attention to the game. She needed to compose herself as thoughts were zipping round her head after she found out she was in the starting line up. She made her way into the dressing room alongside her teammates and her heartbeat increased when she laid her eyes upon the freshly pressed shirt that read “Danvers 14” on the back. It wasn’t a new sight to her, but knowing that she was getting her chance to start in such an important game made it even more exciting.

With the warm up done, Kara changed into her kit and tightened the laces on her boots before joining her teammates in a circle. After words of encouragement and a pep talk from the coach, the team made their way out onto the field to the sound of roaring crowds and team announcements echoing throughout the stadium. As she lined up and joined in with the national anthem, her gaze shifted as she scanned the crowd for her family. She spotted them midway up the section in the middle and her heart felt warm. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t also looking for the woman from the last game. She’d also be lying if she said she wasn’t disappointed when she couldn’t find her. With a final nod to her family, Kara turned her attention back to the game, excitement flowing through her veins to be making her first start in the tournament.

After forty five minutes of a fast paced, highly attacking game the US found themselves going in at half time with a 2-0 advantage. Kara had made several key passes and had been sprinting down the wing, her pace unmatched by the defenders. She was in her element and keen to impress, completing skills and tricking defenders up and down the pitch. There were positive vibes in the dressing room as the coach urged the team to continue playing the way they were, focusing on keeping possession and trying to keep a clean sheet. Kara slotted into a final huddle before she and her teammates were jogging out of the tunnel to play the remaining forty five minutes that were standing in the way between her and the final.

Five minutes in, the USA were playing with confidence passing the ball around in the opposing half when a deflected shot went out of play for the first corner of the second half. What happened next all happened so quickly. The ball was whipped into the box from the corner and before she knew it, her attempt to make contact with her head had resulted in her lying on the ground clutching her face after a collision with a player on the opposing side. Play was stopped almost immediately as the medical team rushed on to deal with a head injury. With an increase in precautions taken following head injuries, it was a few minutes before Kara stood up after getting the thumbs up from the team doctor. There was a discussion between the doctor and the coach and after a minute or two Kara saw her number being held up as she was substituted off.

She felt fine making her feel frustrated at the situation and she was visibly upset at not being able to finish the rest of the half. She was handed a water bottle and the coach gave her a pat on the back informing her that he didn’t want to take any risks with the potential of a final in just a week’s time. With a heavy heart, Kara smiled faintly and made her way to sit next to her teammates as they watch the remainder of the game.

The final whistle sounded and the stadium erupted with cheers and thunderous noise from the crowd. After the post game briefing, Kara messaged Alex letting her know that she would meet them later as her and some of her teammates were planning on going to the little restaurant.

As they all got showered and ready to go out for the evening, Kara changed into some black skinny jeans and a patterned shirt before straightening her hair and scraping it to one side. She waited outside the restaurant for Alex and her friends and before she knew it she was engulfed in tight group hug, “Alex!” She managed to squeeze out before giving her sister a slight push. Alex laughed and squeezed her sisters shoulder “Hungry?” She asked as Kara nodded enthusiastically. “Like you even need to ask.” She smirked leading her friends into the restaurant.

They walked over to a table in the section that was filled with her teammates and their family members. She went to pull out her chair before stopping dead in her tracks once she noticed someone in the corner. It was her. The woman from the game. She couldn’t believe it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided that this was the route I wanted to go down in terms of Kara & Lena's first interaction, I've been rewatching some of my favourite episodes and the musical crossover gave me an idea I wanted to incorporate. 
> 
> Hope this doesn't disappoint, would be cool to hear thoughts on it and I'm open to any suggestions!

Kara Danvers was like a ray of sunshine. If you were to ask the people who knew her and those closest to her, they would describe her as a positive person, an optimist. She was like the human version of a golden retriever. She was a glass half full kind of person. She was hopeful, a dreamer, and a believer. But even then Kara had her limits. Love at first sight was always one of those cliche things that even someone as positive as Kara found slightly ridiculous. _You’ll know when it hits you Kara, it’ll be all like….kapow,_ Winn had once said to her, and until now she scoffed at the thought. Surely it’s not possible to fall in love with someone after one look, right?

But in that very instant, she found herself doubting her disbelief in ‘love at first sight’. She wasn’t in love with this stranger, she couldn’t be, they hadn’t even spoke, and she knew nothing about her. However, she couldn’t deny the strong attraction she felt toward the woman and being all too familiar with the fragility of life, decided it was better to take risks and live without regret and make effort to speak to her before the night was over.

Curiosity was racing through her veins as she found herself staring at this beautiful stranger. Kara felt her palms becoming sweaty and her heart thudding, like it was seconds away from bursting right out of her body. She was nervous, why was she so nervous? _Pull yourself together Kara,_ she thought, balling her hands into firsts before wiping her hands on her trousers in attempt to make her hands less clammy. _Smooth,_ she cursed to herself.

“Hellooooo…earth to Danvers.” Winn teased, snapping his fingers in front of Kara’s face.

Pulling herself together Kara took her seat grabbing the menu that was being held out to her. After some deliberation she settled on a starter of potstickers and continued to flick through the menu, curious to see all that was on offer before making a decision. After ten minutes the group had ordered their food and were enjoying some light conversation as the drinks began flowing. Wary of the intense day of training that was scheduled for the following day, Kara decided to stick to soft drinks, a wise decision as it had been a while since she last had alcohol.

It was only her second time visiting this restaurant but Kara found herself growing increasingly fond of the place. The friendly atmosphere, the comforting feel and the faint music playing in the background. Outside the sky was almost picture perfect, it was just past seven in the evening and the sun was still beaming, accompanied by cooler air and a slight breeze.

Their food had arrived shortly after, and it wasn’t long before the plates in front of Kara were empty. Whilst the amount of food she consumed no longer surprised her family, they occasionally found themselves amazed by how she managed to eat the amount she did and still stay in impeccable shape.Kelly shot a look towards Kara, raising her eyebrow before turning to Alex, “How does she do that?” She quizzed, turning back to Kara, “seriously kid, where do you put it all? It’s like you have a stomach of steel or something.” She joked, puffing out her bloated stomach, letting out an exaggerated groan.

Drinks were flowing, laughter and smiles came from the table of five, and it almost felt like they were the only ones in the restaurant. Kara noticed a few of her teammates walking over to the table and stood up to greet them with hugs before proceeding to introduce them to her friends. “Megan, Tobin, Christen these are my friends, Alex, her girlfriend Kelly, Winn and Sam”, pleasantries and smiles were exchanged between her teammates and her friends. “Nice to meet you all, we’re thinking of heading to the karaoke bar down the street, you in Danvers?” Megan questioned, grinning before flashing a pout towards her. Following suit, her friends all shot their best pouts and persuasive looks towards Kara. “Karaaa,” Alex asked in a singsongy tone, nudging her sister,“C’mon, you know you want to.”

It didn’t take much persuasion or time before Kara stood up, big grin plastered across her face nodding “Well, what are we waiting for?” She beamed, heading towards the bar to close the tab and pay for their food and drinks.

The walk to the karaoke bar was short and after everyone flooded in, the bar seemed to come to life. The sounds of several conversations and laughter soon came to a hush when someone walked onto the stage announcing that karaoke was open, and urging for customers to get up and sing. Kara looked around, soaking in the atmosphere, watching her friends and her teammates laughing and getting to know each other and her heart felt warm as a huge smile crept across her face, beaming from ear to ear. Perfectly content with how her evening was going, Kara had stuck to soft drinks, the same, however, could not be said for her friends. The slurring, swaying and their drunken ‘co-ordination’ made her laugh, it was odd watching the drunken behaviour of her friends from a sober perspective. After what happened next, she found herself wishing she’d had a drink, she’d need some liquid courage for this.

After several karaoke songs from strangers, the sound of a booming voice echoed throughout the bar,“Aaaaaalright we’re gonna switch things up a bit, we’ve had a request put in, so can the ‘one that puts the kara in karaoke’ come on up here! You got your friend Sam to thank for this one!” There was a hush in the volume, as members of the crowdlooked around. Kara shot Sam a look before grabbing the shot glass out of her friends hand and finishing the contents before heading towards the stage. In a bar primarily filled with her friends and teammates, she realised that this was not really something she could get out of, so she let out a sigh and was helped onto the stage. “We’ve got a list of songs to choose from, so pick a number and we’ll make it a little interesting,” the announcer explained holding out a hat filled with pieces of paper. Kara reached into the hat and pulled out a piece of paper unfolding it and seeing the number 14, her number, _go figure right?_ She thought to herself, handing it to the man on stage.

“14 huh? Let’s see…” he paused reaching into his pocket pulling out a list of songs, scanning the paper to find the one corresponding with the number. “Ah, this is a classic! It is a duet though, so do we have any takers?” He asked holding a second microphone out to the crowd. Kara was blinded by the bright lights illuminating the stage limiting her vision, but she could see a few of her teammates gathering and encouraging what Kara assumed was a family friend towards the stage.

As her duet partner got closer, Kara was able to see that it was a woman. Not just any woman, THE woman. Her heart dropped and a warm fuzzy feeling filled her stomach. Before she knew it she was stood next to the woman whilst the announcer slotted himself in between them.“Alright, we got Kara…” he paused, interrupted by the cheers and whistles that erupted from her friends, “and…” he started holding the microphone to the other woman before she moved closer clearing her throat, “Lena, I’m Lena” she said through a somewhat confident slur. He smiled at the two before turning to the side and giving a thumbs up to the bar signalling for the song to begin.

He exited the stage promptly and the music began echoing throughout the bar accompanied by rhythmic clapping from the crowd. Kara recognised the song as soon as it began, one of her favourites and cleared her throat before beginning to sing.

“ _Summer lovin’ had me a blast…”._ She started, standing with a stiff posture, feeling uncomfortable and awkward and wishing she’d had another drink before getting on stage. Lena on the other hand, was the opposite, singing Sandy’s parts with confidence, encouraging Kara to follow suit. As the song progressed Kara became visibly more relaxed and got more into the song, becoming more animated. Their voices complimented each other well and as they harmonised, and to outsiders that didn’t know the two were strangers, they could have easily mistaken the two women for close friends, the chemistry between them was something else.

_Tell me more, tell me more was it love at first sight?_

The two continued the song until the end but it was this line that became stuck on a loop in Kara’s head. She didn’t know Lena, but she wasn’t oblivious to the chemistry she felt between them during the song. Ever since she first lay eyes on her at the game she had been questioning her dismissal of love at first sight. She couldn’t stop thinking about her. And her being there, at the game, at the restaurant, at the karaoke bar, and now next to her on the stage, surely was not a coincidence. Kara was a strong believer that everything happened for a reason, and it’s like the universe was telling her something, so she decided to listen. She decided that she had to talk to Lena, she had to get to know her.

Cheering and an eruption of noise from those in the bar made the room feel like it was shaking. Adrenaline was coursing through her veins and without even thinking she grabbed Lena’s hand, holding it up as they took a bow, devouring the noise and appreciation coming from the crowd. She quickly let go once it occurred to her that she had been holding Lena’s hand for an uncomfortable amount of time, and Kara hoped that she didn’t notice how clammy her hands were. She mouthed an apology towards Lena, who returned a friendly smile, causing Kara to melt inside.

The announcer came back to take the microphones before bellowing “Kara and Lena everybody!” , only fuelling further noise from the crowd. The two made their way off the stage before finding themselves caught in a group hug between their friends and family. Kara pulled Alex aside, raising her voice to be heard above the music “I’m going outside to get some fresh air”. She made her way outside unaware that Lena had decided to do the same thing. Kara manoeuvred her way through the crowd letting out a deep sigh of relief when she finally made it outside. 

It was refreshing to step outside and be met with the cool air. It was now almost half past nine and as she looked up she noticed the sky had turned to a calm combination of purple and orange, as the sun was beginning to set. She felt the presence of someone walking up to her and she turned to see that Lena was also outside. She seemed to have sobered up a bit, not completely, but she was at a tipsy stage now. “Hey,” she said softly, “I wanted to properly introduce myself..without an audience” smirking at the blonde, who was trying to stop herself from beaming. Kara let out a nervous laugh before looking at Lena, “Um…I’m Kara Danvers”. “Well, it’s nice to meet you Kara Danvers,” she paused, taking out her phone “forgive me if this is too forward but could I get your number?” Kara nodded, handing the raven haired beauty her phone and watching as she typed in her name and number. Lena smiled handing Kara her phone back before turning to make her way back inside, “I should probably head back in there, I hope this isn’t the last time we talk.” Kara watched as the woman disappeared back into the bar, _I hope not either_ she thought smiling to herself.

She spent a moment alone, losing herself in her thoughts, admiring the surroundings before she made her way back into the bar, quietly singing to herself _tell me more tell me more was it love at first sight…_

Winn was right, **kapow.**


	4. Chapter 4

Kara returned back inside and searched the bar for her friends, finding them slumped at a table. No words were said but after a few looks between them, it was almost a unanimous decision between the five that it was probably time to call it a night. Kara said a quick goodbye to her teammates that were still in the bar and made her way to her friends waiting at the door. It was only a short walk back to the hotel and it wouldn’t do them any harm, hopefully the fresh air would benefit the drunken idiots she was accompanying. They were drunken idiots but they were _her_ drunken idiots and she was proud to call them her family.

Crisp, clean air had cooled down the temperature and as the evening went on it was turning out to be a rather chilly night. The sun had completely set, and the stars were now visible accompanying the full moon that lit up the sky. With the exception of the muffled noise coming from the karaoke bar, it was quiet and peaceful. Kara anticipated that even this late there would still be some noise in the city, a few cars scattered round and faint chatter but she didn’t expect it to be this quiet. She wished time would slow down, enjoying the city and all it had to offer made her less enthusiastic about the eventuality that they would have to go home in just over a week after the final.

After less than five minutes they found themselves back at the hotel and Winn and Sam turned to head up to their rooms, leaving Alex and Kara sat on the wall outside the hotel. Kelly leant towards Alex, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek, “I’ll be up in a few,” Alex said softly turning her head to meet her girlfriends lips.

‘A watched pot never boils, y’know,” Alex started, placing her hand gently on Kara’s shoulder, “Just send a message”. Kara turned her head to look at her sister before resting it on Alex’s shoulder. “What are you talking about?” Kara asked crinkling her eyebrow. “I have eyes you know, I saw the way you were looking at her, you like her don’t you?” Kara nodded, pulling out her phone. “What do I even say?” She asked, lifting her head up. “Just listen to your heart and don’t overthink it” Alex said through a light chuckle, standing up “I’m gonna head up now, don’t be out here too late, okay?” “I won’t,” she laughed, pulling her sister into a tight hug before she was left sat outside by herself.

She opened her messages and began typing a new one. After a little deliberation and writing and rewriting the message she thought _screw it_ and hit the send button.

 **Kara:** _It was nice to finally meet you, I’d like to see you again if that’s okay? I’ve got training tomorrow during the day but we could do something in the evening? Maybe somewhere a little quieter this time. Oh, it’s Kara by the way…um Kara Danvers._

She noticed the time and decided it was probably about time that she made her way back to her room and got ready for bed. Entering her room, she set her phone down on the bed and went in the bathroom to carry out her night routine. As she got into bed she heard a quiet buzz coming from her phone and she smirked as she picked it up noticing that Lena had replied.

 **Lena:** _Somewhere quieter sounds good, let me know when you’ve got some free time and see if you can fit me in your schedule ;)._

Kara grinned goofily, a slight blush on her face. _It’s a good job she can’t see you, play it cool dork._

 **_Kara:_ ** _I’ll have to see if I can squeeze you in, usually don’t take last minute appointments ;)._

 **_Lena:_ ** _Well, I feel privileged, THE Kara Danvers might be able to squeeze me into her schedule. Some might think you like me or something. Tomorrow night at 7 sound okay? I’ll pick you up._

By this point Kara resembled a lobster, blushing like a school girl with a crush.

 **_Kara:_ ** _Oh so you’re a joker now huh?I’ll see you there._

_______

Kara was an early riser. She enjoyed having a routine, it gave her a sense of stability and it had always been this way. She found herself able to get more done when she woke up early and it was something that had always just stuck. From the other side of her room she heard her alarm going off and got up to turn it off, drinking the glass of water beside it that she had put there the night before. 6:45 and she was up and out of bed, ready to tackle whatever today had in store. She made her bed and got dressed before continuing to carry out her daily morning routine.

It was 5 o’clock when she returned to her hotel room after a pretty intense day. After pushing herself in training her muscles were aching and Kara decided a hot shower wasn’t the worst idea, especially if she wanted to clean up before her date that evening. _Oh. Crap._ She had a date that evening and had no idea what she was going to wear. Scanning the room for her phone which she located shortly after, she picked it up and clicked Alex’s picture, muttering under her breath as she listened to the line ringing. Alex picked up after the third ring, “Hey sis, what’s up?” She asked with a hint of concern in her tone. “Can you come over I need some help with what to wear for tonight? Kara asked nervously, “Sure, I’ll be round as soon as I can!” Her sister reassured before hanging up and leaving Kara to head into the bathroom in order to shower.

As the hot water drizzled down her body, Kara found herself lost in thought. It was like everything had hit at once, her life was flashing by at a pace she didn’t quite know how to handle. In under a week, she had laid the foundation in making a name for herself by showcasing how hard she had worked to get to the stage she was at. In under a week she had gone from catching the eye of a stranger, singing in a karaoke bar with her and feeling the undeniable chemistry between them, to getting ready to go on a date with her.

Running her fingers through her hair as she massaged the shampoo in, Kara found herself unable to think of anything other than Lena. The way her eyes lit up when they were singing, the way her dimples formed when she smiled at her, she was thinking of all the little things she liked about her and she let out a sharp exhale. _Damn danvers, you’re really under her spell._ Muffled vibrations coming from her room broke her out of her trance and she turned the shower off and rushed to check her phone.

Minutes later Alex knocked on her door and Kara hurried her in. She led her to the outfits laid on the bed before turning to her sister with a worried look. “You’re really that nervous huh?” Alex asked nudging her sisters shoulder.“How’d you kn-“ Kara started as Alex pointed to the small scar above her eyebrow. _Damn that crinkle._ Several outfit changes and a few sulks later and Kara had settled on an outfit.

A pale blue button up shirt tucked into slim fitted navy trousers was the look Kara had decided upon, paired with alightweight, grey checkered coat and white converse. She finished curling her hair and Alex applied the final few touches to her makeup before holding up a mirror so Kara could have a look. “You look so much like her,” Alex said in a whisper as Kara felt a tear building up in the corner of her eye. “You’re the best Alex, thank you.” She said through a shuddered breath.

“Oh man!” She exclaimed as she noticed the time, grabbing her phone and wallet and making her way towards the door. As the doors of the lift opened, her eyes met Lena’s across the reception area. Smiling, Kara headed over to her, admiring the dark green summer dress she was wearing.

“You look…amazing” she stuttered with a slight blush appearing on her face. Lena smirked, raising her eyebrows, “Not too bad yourself” a flirty tone coming through as she led them outside. “We have a short walk before we get to what I’ve got planned, hope you’re hungry!” Lena beamed, turning to Kara. _Oh boy, you have no idea_ she thought to herself, “You could say that” she said letting out a small laugh.

As they approached the beach Lena stopped and took a hold of Kara’s shoulders turning her to face her, “I need you to close your eyes and I’ll lead us there” she said taking hold of Kara’s hand and walking down to her set up. Kara felt her heartbeat increasing as her fingers intertwined with Lena’s. They stopped walking and Lena let go of her hand, causing a small pout at the loss of contact between them. Opening her eyes she was met with the sight of a neatly placed picnic on top of a checkered blanket, with a bottle of champagne in a bucket in the middle. “Lena..this is amazing, you did all this?” She said softly, the smile on her face widening. Lena nodded and gestured for Kara to sit on the blanket next to her, “I know it might be cheesy but I couldn’t resist, we can watch the sun set, enjoy some food and get to know each other better.”

The evening progressed and what felt like minutes was actually hours, Kara only realising when she noticed that the sun was beginning to set. She couldn’t help but smile goofily. She was here on a date with a beautiful women, basking in a beautiful surrounding and every time she thought her tournament here in France couldn’t get better, she was proved wrong. After everything she had been through in her past, it was comforting, and a little scary, how happy she felt in this moment. She wasn’t usually someone who opened up to people all that easily, part of her life had been spent building walls to protect herself. But that all seemed to go out the window with Lena, she felt comfortable around her and felt her walls slowly being taken down. Her thoughts were interrupted by the eruption of laughter that came from Lena, _god she could listen to that laugh all day._

 _“_ It’s getting kinda late, this has been incredible but we should probably head back,” Kara sighed holding her hand out towards Lena. “Can’t have you risking messing up your schedule now, can we?” Lena teased, taking Kara’s hand and standing up. Lena’s hand in one hand and the picnic basket in the other, Kara beamed as they began their walk back to Kara’s hotel.

Laughter and conversation continued until they approached the front of the hotel where they both stopped in their tracks. Kara let out a small sigh and put the picnic basket down next to her, letting go of Lena’s hand. Standing before her was this beautiful woman who, the longer she spent with, the more she felt herself falling for. She noticed her shiver and took off her coat, wrapping it around Lena’s shoulders. Lena smiled, and Kara found herself looking into her eyes and taking Lena’s hands in her own, the contact bringing a warm feeling in her stomach. Fidgeting with her hands, she felt herself getting more nervous. It was a few seconds before Kara realised how close she was to Lena’s face and her breath hitched, “C- Can I kiss you?” She stuttered. _You could’ve at least said it with some confidence idiot._ she thought to herself. Lena smiled and nodded and Kara leaned in further, eventually her lips met Lena’s. Her lips were soft and she smiled into the kiss as she cupped Lena’s face as she felt Lena’s fingers sliding into her hair.

It was unlike anything she had ever felt before. Fireworks, _like literal fireworks_ is how she felt in that moment. The attraction and the chemistry she had felt up to this point only intensified after the kiss. She was mesmerised by every little thing about Lena and this kiss, _my god, this kiss,_ had her feeling head over heels. She had kissed girls before, soft and sweet kisses but none of them came close in comparison to this one. Starting out soft and sweet, it slowly became slightly fiery and passionate. The flutter in her stomach transformed into a feeling of electricity ripping through her body, like sparks. Lena pulled away a little too soon for Kara’s liking, leaving her with a pout on her face as she looked into Lena’s eyes. “It’s going to mess with your schedule if we don’t say goodbye for the night,” Lena teased, playfully nudging her. Kara sighed and Lena pulled her in for a goodbye kiss. “Let me know when you get back, be safe!” She called out as Lena picked up the picnic basket and began walking away from the hotel.

Unable to stop smiling she opened the door to her room and flopped on the bed, grinning from ear to ear. Her phone buzzed and a notification of a message from Lena flashed across the screen.

 **_Lena:_ ** _I really enjoyed tonight, can’t wait to see what you’ve got planned for our next date. Sleep well Kar X._

 **_Kara:_ ** _Thanks, I had fun! Gee no pressure then..guess you’ll just have to wait and see. Good night Lena X._

She put her phone on the side table letting out a content sigh before pulling the covers over her.


	5. Chapter 5

When she woke the next morning with a smile on her face, a wave of realisation hit Kara that it was the same smile that was on her face when she went to bed the night before. Letting out a sigh she sat up, enjoying this unusual feeling of content and comfort. Truthfully, it had been a long time since she last felt like this. _Actually._ She paused briefly, before she eventually concluded that she couldn’t recall a time when she felt like this.

If you would’ve asked her years ago if she thought she would be in the position she was presently in, she would’ve laughed. There was a time when Kara was very doubtful that she would make it to this stage. She had her share of setbacks along the way, but the worst came in the injury she sustained three years prior to this point. This horrific injury had set her back considerably and there was concern that she may never play again. The odds were stacked against her, and for other people this would’ve been enough to give up. Not for Kara, it only fuelled her desire to make a full recovery and push her to work towards her dream. And here she was, living her best life, making memories that she would never forget, and enjoying the experience of a lifetime.

Kara surprised herself by how well she was able to maintain her focus in training after how amazing her evening had been the day before. That was until she found herself lost in thought thinking about Lena and how beautiful she is, a shout from the opposite side of the pitch quickly brought her back down to earth. “Heads up Danvers!” She heard as she noticed a football hurtling towards her, quickly moving her body to make a controlled first touch and bring it down. Every day they were edging closer to the final, and with each day came an increased level of determination as the team worked overtime to prepare. It was gruelling but they had all come too far to give anything less than 110 percent.

They finished training earlier that day as the coach had suggested a trip to the beach would aid and provide for some team bonding off the pitch. Skies were clear and the sun was glaring on what turned out to be a particularly warm day. After a quick trip back to the hotel to pick up a change of clothes and anything they needed to take with them they were on the road heading towards the beach. Music was blaring through the speakers with the team partaking in a good old fashioned sing a long as they made their way along the coast, the sea coming into the line of sight. It created a warm, friendly atmosphere and there was not a single person on the bus that wasn’t wearing a smile on their face.

They arrived and the large group split off into smaller groups as they walked along the sand to a deserted area, not a person outside of the group in sight. Placing their towels down to form a bigger area where they could sit, Kara took a seat in the circle that had formed, with three of the girls she was closest to, and Alex Morgan. It was refreshing for them to be able to be in a social situation away from big crowds, where they could discuss things that weren’t necessarily football related, and have a catch up with each other. There was a brief silence before a chirpy voice began to speak, “so Danvers…. You and Luthor huh?” Christen said turning to Kara. A confused look spread across her face and she tilted her head to the side slightly, “Lena…” she continued as Kara’s face lit up, a slight blush appearing on her cheeks. The girls joined in, teasing and shooting Kara excited faces, wanting all the details. _Oh boy._

 _“_ Well….she caught my eye after the first game when I noticed her in the crowd sat behind my friends, and then I saw her again at the restaurant, and then she was kindly helped up on stage by SOME PEOPLE at the karaoke bar and yeah” she blushed, trying to cover her cheeks with her hands. “C’mon Danvers, we want DETAILS,” Alex began, “we’re not blind, we see the way you look at each other, you practically undress each other with your eyes, and _friends_ don’t look at each other the way you two do!” She teased, nudging her shoulder with Kara’s. Kara thought for a second before leading with a question, “Wait, she was with you guys at the restaurant, so how do you know her?” Throwing a confused look to the girls.

“Me and Luthor go way back,” Tobin began, “I’ve known her since school and she’s like family. She’s got quite a demanding job so this is the first tournament she’s been able to come to…so spill the tea Kara”. Taking a deep breath Kara filled the group in on how her relationship with Lena had progressed since the first time they caught each others eye. As she continued to talk about Lena she realised how much she was falling for her, she had only known her for a short time but it felt much longer. After a short silence one of the girls cleared her throat, “So….when you gonna ask her out then?” Kara furrowed her brow in confusion, “We already have been out…” There was a sigh, shortly followed by “no, like ask her out, ask her to be your girlfriend!” A question which threw Kara off. She pondered, giving thought to the question before a wave of nervousness moved throughout her. “Um… I don’t know. I mean I-I want to, but it hasn’t even been a week, is it not too soon?” She blurted out.

She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, turning to look she saw Alex looking at her with a soft smile, “Kid, the way you talk about her I’m surprised she isn’t your girlfriend already, there’s no set timeline, you just have to follow your heart with these things, do what feels right, have a conversation with her about it and see where you’re both at.” She said rubbing Kara’s shoulder, as Kara gave a small nod and smiled at her friends.

The rest of the afternoon flew by, conversation had been none stop and they didn’t realise how long they had been there until the coach announced that the bus was going to be heading back to their hotel soon, and they should pack up their things and head back.

Opening the door to her room, Kara slipped off her shoes and flopped onto her bed thoughts and the conversation about Lena rushing through her mind. She was never one to rush things, she wanted to take things slow but a conversation with Lena about this wouldn’t hurt she figured. She picked up her phone and opened her conversation with Lena and began typing.

 **Kara** : _Hey, are you free this evening? I’d like to see you again and thought you could come over and we can watch a film and order in?_ _I know it’s not as romantic and cheesy as your date idea, but I promise the next one will be as cheesy and just as gouda X_

She hit the send button and sat anxiously waiting for a reply. _Gouda? Seriously Danvers? You damn dork._ Her phone buzzed as Lena’s response appeared on the screen.

 **_Lena:_ ** _I’m free so I guess I can come round ;) I’ll hold you to that though, you best brielieve it! See you soon X_

Kara chuckled, smiling at her phone at Lena’s reply. She felt more relaxed at the fact Lena had returned a cheese pun back. She turned on the television, flicking through the channels before throwing on some comfy clothes, a white muscle tank top which accentuated her biceps, paired with some striped, loose flowing pyjama shorts. Hearing a knock on the door, she shot up and proceeded to open it. She smiled at the beauty that stood before her, even in comfy clothes she looked incredible, her eyes wandered up and down before a kiss on her lips brought her eyes to meet Lena’s. She took Lena’s hand leading her to the bed and they both sat down on the edge, angled so they were looking at each other. She took a deep breath, causing Lena’s look to turn to a concerned one, “Kar, is everything okay?” She said in a soft tone. Kara gulped and nodded, “I-I wanted to talk..”she said before pausing.

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand before releasing it and putting a hand on one of her shoulders lifting her chin with the other, “whatever it is, just take your time, of course we can talk, what’s going on in there?” She said placing a kiss on her forehead. “How would you feel about being my girlfriend? I know we’ve not even known each other a week, but in the time we have spent together I feel like we’re getting to know each other more, I trust you and care for you and I have never felt this way before, I-I understand if you think its too soon for th-“ she was interrupted when Lena leaned forward and pressed her soft lips against hers. Taking a breath she continued to ramble, “is this a yes? We can take it slow from here on out? I do want this but I don’t want to rush into things completely and I would like to take it slow but I would like you to be my girlfriend,” She let out, taking a big breath in.

Lena’s head fell back and she let out a laugh, a sound which was slowly becoming Kara’s favourite sound. “You’re cute you know that right? You’re like a little puppy, of course I’ll be your girlfriend and we can take things slow. I know it hasn’t been long but we can just take it day by day, no rush and no pressure,” she chuckled, pulling Kara into a hug feeling her let out a sigh of relief.

She let her body relax and she picked up the remote as Lena adjusted her position moving to the headboard and getting comfortable. Kara smiled and sat down next to her, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder and feeling an arm pull her closer in.

“So, what shall we watch?”


	6. Chapter 6

Like any other day she woke up, opened her eyes and rubbed them. She picked up her watch from the table next to her bed which lit up as she bought it closer to her face, displaying that it was 6:30, meaning she had woken up before her alarm. Unlike any other day, she woke up next to someone, sudden realisation hitting her once she spotted the arm that was currently wrapped around her waist. She froze for a second, a wave of panic hit her before the arm moved to pull her in closer and she felt a warm breath let out a content sigh against her shoulder causing Kara to return to a calm state. She smiled as the night before came flooding back to her.

_After flicking through the movies that were available to them, they had decided on Funny Face. Lena paused before looking at Kara with raised eyebrows, “Really?” Kara shrugged and flashed the famous Danvers pout she’d been known to use, “It’s like the most romantic movie ever, trust me!” Lena erupted into laughter, “I thought I was the cheesy one” she teased as they turned their attention to the screen. Kara was still surprised at how comfortable she felt around Lena, despite knowing her for so little time. She didn’t realise how tired she actually was but she felt herself drifting off as Lena traced circles on her shoulder with her thumb. She completely melted at her touch and realised how accustomed she was growing to the feeling of butterflies in her stomach whenever she was around Lena. Her memory of the night ends there and Kara assumes that after she fell asleep Lena turned the film off and settled into a comfortable position before falling asleep herself._

She gently held Lena’s arm and made an attempt to slowly move it so that she was able to get up and go to the bathroom but she was met with resistance, as Lena mumbled into her shoulder and tightened her grip. _“_ Too early” she protested through a raspy voice, pressing kisses along Kara’s shoulder. Kara turned, positioning herself to face Lena and she felt like she needed to rub her eyes again after laying her eyes upon someone who looked so beautiful and so at peace even this early in the morning. “God, you are beautiful” her eyes widened and she quickly put her hand over her mouth after realising she’d thought out loud. Lena smiled and let out a quiet laugh before she returned with “Not too bad yourself”. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and they lay there, content and peaceful before her alarm went off and popped their bubble.

“Well that’s my cue!” Kara exclaimed, wiggling herself free from Lena and making her way towards the bathroom. Lena groaned as the contact between them was broken and dramatically sighed, flipping so that her face was in the pillow. It was ten minutes later that Kara returned from the bathroom, smelling fresh and looking eager to take on the day. She sat on the bed next to Lena, gently shaking her to wake her up. She was met by a grumble that was muffled by the pillow and decided to try something else to wake her girlfriend up. She placed her hands on Lena’s sides and began tickling her as giggles and screams filled the room, “Kara, stop it!” She let out breathlessly before shifting her position to pin Kara down, straddling her hips. “Two can play at that game…” she teased leaning down, smothering kisses on Kara’s neck and face. They both burst into laughter as Kara caught her breath and cupped Lena’s face, bringing her closer as their lips met in the midst of their play fight.

Lena pulled away, pausing to catch her breath, “I’m not usually a morning person..but if that’s how they’re going to begin I guess I can’t complain,” she said in a soft tone, reaching over to grab her phone. Kara raised her eyebrows, a bout of confidence overcame her, “is that so?” She teased. Noticing the time she let out a sigh and her beaming smile became a sad one. “As much as I’d love to stay here with you all day, I have to get ready and head out soon. The final is only five days away and training gets more intense each day.” She loved playing football and every time she set foot on a pitch, be it for a match or for training, she felt at home. But as she spent more time with Lena, she found herself wanting more, more time with her, she wanted to get to know everything about her. _Baby steps Kara, you are taking this day by day, slow down_ she cursed to herself. Lena took Kara’s hand, wrapping it in her own, “What’s going on in there?” She asked rubbing Kara’s knuckles with her thumb.

“I just- I..” She paused to think of a way to relay her thoughts in a coherent way, Lena gave her a smile and a look that reassured Kara to take her time. “I feel like everything is moving so quickly and I know we said we’d take it day by day and slowly and I didn’t mean to fall asleep last night before you had the chance to leave. Not that I didn’t want you to stay I..” She blurted out, leaving her a little out of breath and slightly flustered. Lena pressed a kiss on top of Kara’s hand, “Kara, look at me okay? Take a breath, take a minute and just listen to me.” She whispered, as Kara’s eyes met her own, nodding and taking deep breaths.

“I know this all feels like it’s moving too fast and we agreed that we would take it day by day and not rush into things but I wanted to reassure you that I don’t feel like we are rushing things. The only two people that are allowed to have an opinion on this relationship and the way in which it progresses, are the two of us, no-one else okay? To an outsider this may seem like we’re moving at super speed but there is no set measurement for how fast relationships should progress and each couple is different. We’re not doing anything drastic, yes it has been less than a week but we’re not exactly jumping into marriage, kids or anything. We are just enjoying the time we have together with no pressure. Don’t feel bad for falling asleep before I could leave, you work yourself into the ground preparing for the final so you’re bound to be exhausted at the end of the day. Nothing happened, and we didn’t rush into anything, I just didn’t want to sneak out and leave, that’s all there is to it, okay?” She explained in a soft, reassuring tone that just made Kara’s worries disappear.

Kara nodded as she moved into Lena’s open arms, relaxing into a hug, “I also don’t think I would’ve been able to move myself out from underneath you and your grip without waking you, you are like abnormally strong you know?” She said in a flirty tone before pressing a kiss on Kara’s forehead.

Lena shuffled to sit on the edge of the bed, reaching for her sweatpants that she had managed to take off during the night. She pulled them over her legs before tightening the waistband, stopping after noticing Kara eyeing her up, “It’s rude to stare, see something you like Kar?” she winked as she watched Kara’s cheeks turn a shade of red. “Maybe…” Kara responded with a smirk. “Head in the game Danvers,” she teased as she collected her stuff heading towards the door. She paused and turned around to pull Kara into a hug, “Enjoy training Kar, go be brilliant and I’ll see you soon?” Their lips met for a final kiss which they both smiled into before Kara opened the door and watched as Lena walked towards the lift.

She returned to sit on her bed as she began to get changed and get herself into the mentality for training. Only five days until the biggest game of her career and it was all or nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

Light filtered through the curtains slowly illuminating the room, making remaining in her blissful state of sleep increasingly impossible. Kara drifted in and out of sleep before a loud tone began playing, causing her to shoot up in bed, reaching for her phone to hit snooze and enjoy her peaceful surroundings. As she picked her phone up and noticed the time, her brows furrowed in confusion at an unknown call at almost 6am in the morning. Kara paused, mentally scrolling through her contacts list trying figure out who would be calling her. Nobody outside of her friendship circles and family members had her number and she doubted it was a cold caller ringing her this early. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door and her facial expression shifted as a wave of panic hit her.

She reluctantly made her way towards the door, being mindful of her steps so that she couldsneak a look through the peephole, taking precaution before opening the door. Closing one eye and squinting through the other she wasn’t able to identify the person on the other side, all she could determine is that it was a woman. She slowly unlocked the door and pulled it open slightly, before the door swung open completely and Kara was engulfed in a tight squeeze. Letting out a sigh, she began mumbling until she was able to form a coherent sentence. “You almost gave me a heart attack, what are you doing here so early? I thought you weren’t supposed to get in until tomorrow!” Kara squealed excitedly when she realised what was happening. “I couldn’t wait any longer, I haven’t seen you or your sister for a while and I managed to get an extra day off so I thought I’d come and surprise you. It gives us an extra day together before the big game tomorrow, I’m looking forward to hearing about everything that has gone on, it’s nicer to hear all your stories in person.” Eliza remarked, pressing a kiss on Kara’s temple.

Ever since the accident Eliza had been nothing short of incredible towards Kara. Her parents were both important members of the faculty, her father was a well respected scientist and her mother was a CEO. It was through one of the many board meetings at the company that the pair had become acquainted with Eliza and they quickly became friends. Kara had spent time with Eliza on numerous occasions when her parents had been caught in meetings. Her parents worked in Midvale and she went to school there, despite living the next town over. Often she would walk to their building and wait in their office after football practice finished if they were due to be later than planned, and Eliza would be there with a pot of tea ready to listen all about her day.

Eliza had never tried to replace her parents and Kara had the utmost respect for the woman who had become a maternal figure in her life. It wasn’t easy, and certainly didn’t happen overnight but she slowly became part of the Danvers family. Kara was adopted into a loving household where she was always made to feel at home. Eliza often encouraged talking about her parents and remembering all the good times, but she also gave her space and time when she needed it. Not a day went by where she didn’t miss them, but she was grateful to have both Alex and Eliza and to be able to call them family.

“You okay sweetie?” Eliza asked softly, bringing Kara out of deep thought. Kara replied with a nod of her head and a smile that expanded across her face. Eliza set her bags at the foot of the bed whilst glancing round the room. She paused, “It looks beautiful out, shall we go for a walk and grab some breakfast?” Kara nodded at the suggestion, “That would be amazing, I’ll quickly get changed and we’ll head out” she said, picking up the neatly folded pile of clothes on the chair and the shoes that were underneath. She emerged from the bathroom minutes later sporting a simple outfit, consisting of a heather grey hoodie and some running shorts with a pair of grey trainers.

Kara greeted the reception staff on her way out, flashing them smiles and wishing them a good morning as her and Eliza stepped into the crisp morning air. There was a slight breeze and given the time, the cool temperature was not unexpected. The first orange rays of sunrise lit up the sky above them, bringing the warmth of a new day. It was a refreshing sight and enjoying the colours displayed in the sky at sunrise and sunset in this beautiful city, this beautiful country, is something Kara was growing increasingly accustomed to. Both women enjoyed a pleasant stroll down to find a spot to get a bite to eat, and the walk was filled with laughter and smiles. Kara filled Eliza on everything that had happened so far during the past month, well… _almost everything._ She decided against telling Eliza about Lena just yet, it had only been a week since she first saw her and she had a feeling that Eliza would worry about how quickly things seemed to have progress. She would tell her in the next few days but she knew how protective she was over Kara.

They stumble upon a small bakery with an outside seating area and decide to try it out. After ordering an assortment of pastries and a pot of tea, they sit down at a table taking in their surroundings and watching as the city started to wake up. Kara listens as Eliza talks about the latest project they’re working on at the company, intrigued by all that she has missed since the last time they spoke.

Kara’s phone lights up next to her on the table, a new message flashing across the screen. She glances down at the preview which makes her face light up in smile. “So, who’s the lucky lady?” Eliza interrupts raising an eyebrow, causing Kara to blush as she tries to suppress her goofy grin. “Well it’s erm, my g-girlfriend.” She says tentatively, playing with her hands nervously under the table. Not wanting to tell her about Lena just yet went out the window, as Kara was unable to hide the way her face lit up when she saw Lena’s message notification. Eliza’s facial expression shifts, curious to hear more, “Well now you have to tell me! I want to know more,” she began, placing her hands over Kara’s attempting to put her at ease.

Kara spent the next ten minutes gushing about Lena, despite not knowing her long, she never tired of talking about her girlfriend and she was enjoying how happy she felt. Kara’s initial panic that Eliza would express worries and concerns were quickly dismissed as Eliza explained that all she ever wanted was for her daughter to be happy and that time and love were not necessarily mutually exclusive. Eliza was always going to worry about her daughter but she trusted her, and reassured Kara that she was always only a call away if things got too overwhelming and she needed advice, or anything for that matter. Kara was strong minded and perfectly capable and if things got too much she had an incredible support system to lean on if and when she needed to.

Kara noticed the time and pouted as she realised she needed to get back to meet the team for training, as the highly anticipated final was only a mere day away and this was the last day session before their fate was revealed. Pulling away from a goodbye hug, she informed Eliza that she would see her later for a meal out with Alex and the rest of her friends and she turned to return back to the hotel.

_______

“Last full day of training ladies, it’s all come down to this, we have worked too damn hard to go out there tomorrow and give anything less than 110 percent. No matter what the result I am proud of every single one of you and this tournament has given so many positives that we can look back on and be proud of. We are all in this together and tomorrow I want you to go out there and show everyone watching what we are made of. Each and every one of you deserves to be here and you have all showcased so much talent. This tournament is going to open doors for some of you and you have the chance to put your names in the history books. I want you to go and spend some time with each other and your family and I’ll see you all bright and early tomorrow for our final prep.” A booming voice echoed through the changing room, rallying the girls who were already pumped up and ready for the challenge that tomorrow would bring. “ALL IN” Morgan shouted as the team all put their hands in before cheering in unison as they lifted their hands up.

All dressed up for their final night, the team met in the reception of the hotel before the walk to the restaurant that had been booked out specifically for the team and family and friends. The evening was filled with laughter, beaming conversations coming from different directions and a lively atmosphere. Here she was, with her family, her friends, and her girlfriend, celebrating and soaking up the positive vibes before the challenge that lay in store for them the following day.

Kara was visibly very nervous about introducing Lena to Eliza. Her mind had been put at ease earlier after her conversation at breakfast, but now that it was actually happening, the nerves crept back in. Within a minute her worries and nerves disappeared as slightly awkward introductions were out of the way. Common ground and interests were established and Kara let out a sigh of relief at how well the evening was progressing. She settled in the booth next to Lena who placed a hand on her knee, giving a comforting squeeze after noticing how worried Kara had been prior to Eliza and Lena meeting. Kara shuffled, restingher head in the spot between Lena’s shoulder and neck finding great comfort in how natural it felt. She took in her surroundings and smiled at her current situation, wishing she could pause this moment and bask in it for longer.

Whatever happened tomorrow, it had all been worth it for moments and memories like these.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the final of the World Cup but not the final of this fic, there are still things I want to add to the story. 
> 
> Any comments, feedback and suggestions are welcome. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	8. Chapter 8

There were almost no words that could describe the way she was feeling when she woke up that morning. She was experiencing internal conflict between two prominent emotions.She was excited. Half of her felt like a kid before Christmas Day, she was unbelievably excited to be playing in the final and potentially becoming a world champion. Underneath that excitement however, was the lingering feeling of nerve and anxiety. So much was at stake and the pressure was almost excruciating.

This was her first major tournament and it was almost becoming too overwhelming for her as her thoughts shifted becoming negative. Picking up her trainers and grabbing her phone and headphones, she hurriedly made her way down to the reception and out of the hotel. From there she began running.

When she first moved in with the Danvers she frequently experienced panic attacks and sometimes situations that overwhelmed her had a similar outcome. She had tried several techniques and tricks to avoid succumbing to her panic and she found that, for her, running was the most effective. Running enabled her to get out of her own headspace and focus her senses on her surroundings that flew past as she ran. The smells, sounds and sights around her often helped draw her away from her thoughts.

More often than not, going on a run would help clear Kara’s mind and was beneficial, but not this time. She returned to the hotel and got into the lift. Using her arm to wipe the sweat from her forehead, she pressed the floor number and waited. She knocked on the door and her breathing became more erratic as she tried to steady herself. It wasn’t long before she was pulled into the room and into the comfort of Alex’s arms. Alex led her sister to the edge of the bed where she sat her down and knelt in front of her. She placed her hands on Kara’s forearms with a gentle squeeze, “I’ve got you Kara, just focus on my voice, and listen okay?” Alex reassured, beginning a story in attempt to distract her sister’s mind. Her breathing evened out and her sobs turned into quiet sniffles and Kara pulled her sister into a hug thanking her.

Kara explained her worries and concerns about letting those closest to her down if they didn’t win, and Alex continued reassuring her as Kelly walked over to the pair with a cup of water. “All you need to worry about is how we’re going to celebrate later, yeah? You just gotta get out there, wear that number and shirt with confidence, you should be damn proud of yourself Kara! Whatever happens out there we are all bursting with pride, you’ve come so far and no matter the result we love you. Now get this down you and get your head up okay?” Kara sniffed and nodded pulling both her and Alex in for a hug. Kelly strained and released herself from Kara’s grip eliciting a laugh from Kara, “Glad you’re feeling better but it is too early for this,” she grumbled with a slight grin on her face. “Haven’t you got somewhere to be soon?” Kelly teased as Kara thanked them both and made her way out to return to her room.

Feeling significantly more at ease, Kara threw herself on her bed and pulled out her phone to give Lena a call. She decided that she would feel better if she was able to see her girlfriend so she opened up FaceTime and selected Lena from her contacts. It was still pretty early and she knew her girlfriend wasn’t a morning person but she figured today perhaps would be an exception. She figured wrong as she heard a raspy voice incoherently mumbling from behind the blacked out screen. “Sorry, did I wake you?” Kara whispered. She heard a groan and seconds later the flicking of a light switch. She paused for a second, captivated by the beauty that she was now able to see on the screen. Every time she thought it wasn’t possible to find herself more attracted to Lena, she was proven wrong. It baffled Kara how even at this time in the morning, still half asleep and not quite ready to function completely, her girlfriend could look this beautiful. Lena cleared her throat, bringing Kara’s attention back, “You did, but it means I get to see you so I guess I can forgive you this time. How are you?” She asked.

“Better now… how are you even real? I have never seen anyone look this attractive at this time in the morning,” she gushed, watching as Lena began blushing. “I felt a little overwhelmed this morning thinking about the ways in which I might disappoint everyone today but going for a run and seeing Alex and Kelly helped and I needed to see your face too.” Lena frowned after hearing this, “I wish I could’ve been there with you, you know I’m here though right? Despite my reaction earlier suggesting otherwise, you can call me anytime.” She said softly through a reassuring smile.

“I know, I guess I’m still getting used to having a partner that I can lean on and my automatic response was to go to Alex. I just didn’t want you to worry. I needed to see you and hear your voice.” She admitted. Lena smiled and shifted the topic of conversation, telling Kara a childhood story which resulted in an outburst of laughter coming from both ends of the call. “I’m so excited to see my _girlfriend_ play today and I can’t wait to show off _my champion_. I want you to walk out onto that pitch later with the confidence of the champion that I know you are deep down and silence all those that have ever doubted you. You are an incredible player and an incredible person and regardless of the result, you are a champion in my eyes, and don’t you forget it!” She enthused before saying a few final words of encouragement and expressing excitement to see her girlfriend after the game.

_______

Kara never tired of the feeling of walking out onto the pitch listening to roaring and chanting of the crowd. 57,000 voices erupted into cheers as the players made their way out, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. Goosebumps and chills, _literal chills._ Encouraging words from her family and girlfriend were on a loop in her mind and she smiled to herself as she shifted her stance to reflect the sudden confidence she felt. Seeing her name on the list of substitutes only gave her further determination to come on and make her mark on the game. She felt confident that her other performances in the past few games would persuade the coach to bring her on at some stage.

The half time whistle sounded, concluding the first half in which neither of the teams had been able to break the deadlock, making for a promising second half. Both teams had shared an equal number of opportunities but both defences had been strong and difficult to break down. After a pep talk and words of encouragement from the coach and the captain Kara was pulled to the side as she was informed she would be making an appearance at some point in the next forty five minutes.

After the hour mark had passed a signal was made towards Kara urging her to warm up and get ready to go on. Five minutes and several stretches and warm up exercises later,Kara was stood on the touchline waiting for the ball to go out of play so she could make her way onto the pitch and into the game. A cheer erupted from the crowd as she ran on to take her position and get stuck in. After getting comfortable with the pace and rhythm of the game she positioned herself on the edge of the box, closely tracking the player she was marking as the opposition took a corner. Her teammate intercepted the ball and began a counter attack causing many of the opposing team members to retreat towards their own half, Kara stayed towards the defensive line and what happened next all seemed to happen so quickly.

At some point a defender had managed to intercept the attack and whipped the ball across the field to one of the two strikers in the USA’s half. An opposing player struck a cross in attempt to find the team mate just outside of the penalty area and Kara, who found herself in an awkward angle, stuck out her leg to try and stop the ball reaching the intended player who was in a goalscoring position. Time seemed to slow down and she all she could do was watch the movement of the ball and hope it wouldn’t hit the back of her net.

Her heart sank to her stomach as the roars from one side of the stadium were drowned out by the increasing thumping of her heartbeat, as she attempted to process what had just happened. She was supposed to come on and make a difference, create a goal opportunity, maybe score a goal, but it wasn’t supposed to be in her own net. She couldn’t breathe, it felt like her heart was out of her chest and she just wanted to get out of there. She wished the ground would just open up and swallow her. It felt like all of her hard work and relentless effort to get here had just been undone.

This wasn’t supposed to happen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said the next chapter would be of the final of the World Cup, didn't say it would be the full game.
> 
> (sorry)
> 
> Next chapter will be happier, maybe...


	9. Chapter 9

Scorching conditions and temperatures exceeding 30 degrees meant there was a slight delay in the game following the goal, allowing for a rehydration break for the 22 players on the field. As she hesitantly dragged herself towards where the rest of her team were gathering, she felt a hand on her shoulder as her captain offered her a water bottle. They stopped and she took a drink and poured some of the water over her face and the back of her neck. Alex took the bottle out of her hand and placed them down by their feet before placing her hands on Kara’s shoulders, urging her to look up at her.

“I know how you’re feeling right now and I just want you to not only hear these words but listen to them. What happened was unfortunate, but there are still twenty five minutes left to take this game to extra time and penalties. Mistakes happen and there’s no use beating yourself up over it, the game is far from over and you need to pick yourself up. Get back on the horse and focus on the remainder of this match. Show everyone out there what this opportunity means to you, and show em what you’re made of kid. You’re young and talented and you have an incredible career ahead of you, don’t let one awkward deflection define this tournament for you, okay?” She shook Kara’s shoulders through her encouraging speech and flashed a soft smile before the coach came over to the pair.

“You good to get back out there Danvers? You’re young and this is your first major tournament and that means the opponents might underestimate how you handle this situation. There’s 25 minutes left and I want you to use your speed and skill on and off the ball to prove those who might doubt you wrong. Deep breath. Chin up. Get back out there kiddo, we need our number 14 at her best.” The words of encouragement from both her coach and her captain eased her mind and she knew she had to get back out there and make her family proud, show them how she could come back from this.

And for the next twenty five minutes she powered through and gave her best damn performance, almost as though her contribution to the scoreline hadn’t left them trailing 1-0. She was zipping up and down the wing, making tackles and interceptions, crossing wicked balls into her teammates and creating several near opportunities. All her doubts and worries were at the back of her mind, her sole focus on helping her team get a goal back.

The three minutes of injury time were almost up, there was time for one final attack from one of the teams. There were nerves for both teams on the pitch, the USA were running out of time to get an equaliser, and the opponents were anxiously waiting for the final whistle after spending the last 25 minutes facing increasing pressure from the US. Kara made a break with the ball closely at her feet, as she looked for the best way to trick her way past the four defenders that stood between her and the goalkeeper. She faked one way creating a small gap opening up her sight on goal. She exhaled sharply and cleverly flicked the ball up and as it came down she made the connection and hoped for the best, holding her breath as she watched the trajectory of the ball.

There was a silence as the crowd held their breath as the ball travelled from thirty yards out towards the goal. The trajectory of the ball remained straight until the last second, when a slight dip allowed the ball to stay under the crossbar, and the silence was broken by a deafening eruption of noise from the crowd as the the ball hit the top corner. Kara stood there, hands by her side, nails digging into the palms of her clenched fist as her facial expression turned to one of shock and her jaw dropped.

She stood there, paralysed, in a state of shock at what had just happened. The final whistle sounded bringing her back down to earth. Next thing she knew she was tackled to the ground by her teammates in celebration and they were back in the game, with 30 extra minutes and the potential for penalties standing between one of the teams and the desired trophy. Her teammates got up, beginning to form a circle so the coach could deliver some words of motivation and encouragement. She directed her gaze towards her family and friends in the crowd who were sporting matching shirts with her number on, their beaming faces warmed Kara’s heart and she knew they were proud.

The next task was getting through the final half an hour without conceding. Both teams had an equal number of opportunities but neither had managed to produce a winning goal and a penalty shootout was becoming increasingly likely. Defensive strategy proved effective and as the whistle sounded for the final time, the teams separated to join their respective huddles for the final time this tournament.

“Alright, penalties it is. If we need more than the first five penalty takers, the order will run from the highest number first to the lowest number last, okay?” Several nods and grunts of confirmation came from several members in the huddle, the coach took a breath before bellowing, “Rapinoe, Morgan, Heath, Mewis and Danvers will be the first five penalty takers, in that order.” Kara was shocked to be included in the first five penalty takers but knew what the task at hand was and put positive thoughts ahead of her doubts. “HANDS IN.” The coach ordered as Kara and her teammates all put their hands in before throwing them up. “USA!” They chanted in unison before walking towards the halfway line where they lined up.

The final penalty taker for the opposition made her way towards the spot. The two teams were tied at 4 a piece and Kara could all but imagine the pressure her opponent felt making the long walk towards the goal. She watched as the player let out a deep breath before striking the ball towards the left of the goalkeeper. Kara closed her eyes, she couldn’t watch. She opened them quickly after hearing an uproar from the crowd when the keeper saved the ball, guessing the right way.

She celebrated with a small fist pump and smiled until it hit her that she had the opportunity to win the game for them. _Crap_ she muttered under her breath before she felt a nudge of encouragement coming from the person on her left. “Looks like you’re up Danvers, go get us this trophy”, her best friend on the team enthused, flashing her a smile. “Thanks Christen!” She replied, nudging her back. “Anytime, _champ,”_ she called out as Kara made the dreaded lengthy walk towards the penalty spot. She adjusted her posture, radiating confidence that came from thinking of the numerous comforting words of encouragement she had heard that day. Her eyes scanned the crowd behind the goal and she saw her family stood up waving at her. Her gaze turned to meet Lena’s and she could just make out what she was trying to say. _You’re my champion_.

Damn right she was about to be, that final sentence gave her a slight boost and she tried to push everything to the back of her mind. The doubts, the immense pressure she was feeling, the guilt from the mistake she made in the first place. None of that mattered anymore. All that mattered was this penalty and she was determined to watch it fly into the back of the goal.

She altered her stance as she stood before the ball, taking a few steps back to gain momentum. Letting out a deep breath she started moving towards the ball before striking it. Her body stance and eyes indicated that she was going to slot it towards the left but she hit a powerful shot in the opposite direction. fooling the goalkeeper and winning the game for her team.

A thundering roar from the supporters echoed around the ground as it hit Kara what had just happened. They had reached the end of their World Cup journey and had come out on top. This was the end of something, but for Kara it was just the beginning. She had a promising career ahead of her and this would open some doors for her. It had been a rollercoaster and the past week had been a whirlwind of emotions and memories and she would never forget this feeling. She had gained so much and she couldn’t wait to celebrate everything that had happened.

She was in awe and the reality of it all didn’t hit her until she was standing alongside her closest friends in the team with a flashy medal around her neck. Her family had moved down towards the barrier in the stands and she ran over to celebrate with them. Pulling out of a tight group hug, she frowned when she noticed her girlfriend was not amongst her family and friends.

Her disappointment was short lived as she soon felt arms wrapping around her waist as her girlfriend pulled her in for a hug from behind, wrapping a flag around the both of them. She placed a kiss upon her girlfriends cheek, hearing numerous camera clicks from the row of photographers in front of them. Lena wiped the lipstick marks off Kara’s face with her thumb, before signalling over to one of the photographers and pulling her girlfriend in for a passionate kiss as the sound of camera shutters clicking captured the priceless moment.

“How did y-“ Kara started before Lena’s lips on hers interrupted her question. She smiled into it as Lena pulled her closer, putting her hands on Kara’s hips causing her to laugh at the tickle of the contact. “I’m a Luthor, we have our connections.” She smirked, flashing her lanyard. Kara pulled away with a look of shock. “Wait a minute, you’re Lena Luthor, as in THE Lena Luthor, CEO and owner of one of the BIGGEST media outlets. HOW am I only just finding this out now?” She exclaimed, playfully pushing her girlfriend's shoulder.

“Well I can’t say I blame you, I mean …in your defence, you have been just a little preoccupied with, oh I don’t know, _playing in the bloody World Cup_ , darling.” She teased, “I don’t tend to introduce myself properly anymore, it has come back to bite me in the past. So this way, I can make connections without people’s judgement being affected by what they’ve heard and read. But, that isn’t important right now, we have plenty of time to talk all about that, right now we have some celebrating to do.” She explained, pulling Kara in by the medal around her neck.

 _Well damn_ , she sure could get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the final is over, but the story isn't quite done yet. 
> 
> Any suggestions and feedback are welcome and appreciated, enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

_Where do you see yourself in ten years Kara?_

The answer to that question would have been very different from the reality of her present situation. Truthfully, Kara had never doubted that she would be playing football, it was something she always knew she wanted to do for a living. She didn’t quite anticipate that at the ripe age of 24 she would be standing on the world stage representing her nation as a freakin’ _champion._ Securing their second consecutive world cup and adding the fourth star to the logo had put the US women’s team firmly in the history books once again, and they were making waves on and off the field. Kara was also making her way into the history books and she heavily underestimated how the past month would affect her career, opening doors and creating opportunities for her.

She was by no means a nobody before this tournament, she was an incredible player with desirable qualities and she brought something special to the team. However, it was her participation in the World Cup that really highlighted how special she was, she had attracted attention after showcasing what she had to offer. Being on a worldwide stage had put her name on the lips of many people who had more than likely heard very little about her prior to the tournament. For many, her involvement in the latter half of the World Cup had made her a hero. There were more girls back home showing interest in following in the footsteps of Kara and her teammates and playing football. This tournament had been huge for women’s football, there were more viewers, more people interested in attending games after what they had witnessed for the past month and the general buzz that had been created suggested positivity for the progression of the game.

It was all just very surreal for Kara, she just couldn’t quite believe that this was all real and not a dream. She was so preoccupied with trying to process everything that it wasn’t until Lena began shaking her that she was pulled back to earth and off cloud nine. “Sorry, yeah?” She blurted out, returning her gaze to her girlfriend _._ Lena let out a small chuckle, pointing to the barrier where she noticed a young girl holding a shirt, frantically waving to get Kara’s attention. Kara chuckled to herself and gave Lena a peck on the cheek before jogging over to the barrier. A smile grew across the young girls face as she held out her shirt towards Kara who was leaning over the barrier to get closer.

“C-c-could you sign my shirt?” She stuttered nervously before the girl’s mother handed Kara a pen to sign with. Kara took the shirt and the pen, “Of course I can! Would you like it on the front?” She asked excitedly as the girl began to nod, “Front it is! Hold this end and pull it tight,” she said, gesturing to the side of the shirt that the girl was grabbing onto, “What’s your name?” She asked with a smile, as she took the lid off the pen, “Allie” she replied through a toothy grin, spelling out her name for Kara. Kara signed the shirt with a personalised message and handed it back to Allie who was now bouncing up and down excitedly.

“There ya go! You wanna know a secret?” Kara asked as the girl started nodding enthusiastically, “that’s the first shirt I’ve signed, so you’re the first person on the _entire planet_ to have a signed shirt with my name on the back!’ Kara enthused as she watched her eyes light up. The girl waved as her mother thanked Kara, who waved back before heading back to Lena, who was now mingling with the photographers and some reporters.

As she got closer to Lena the goofy grin that was plastered across her girlfriends face was becoming more obvious. “And what’s the reason behind this then?” She teased gesturing towards Lena’s smile. Lena raised her eyebrows in retort and shrugged, dramatically changing to a confused expression, “I have _noooo_ idea what you’re on about..” She paused as she smiled, “it was adorable seeing how happy you made that young girl, kind of warmed my heart.” She admitted.

“Well, that isn’t very _Luthor_ of you,” Kara teased, earning her a playful nudge to the side from her girlfriend, before Lena snaked her arm around Kara’s waist. Kara paused for a second, feeling slightly guilty at the comment, not realising what her joke had implied and momentarily she felt bad, like she was judging her girlfriend based on the reputation the press had given her. Lena noticed the shift in her girlfriends demeanour after reflecting on what she had said and gave her a comforting squeeze that let her know it was fine. Kara relaxed before another thought crept into her mind causing her to tense up. “Are you alright?” Lena asked, furrowing an eyebrow in confusion, “Don’t worry about the comment, I know you were joking.”

“No it’s not that,” Kara replied, shaking her head, “this is still very new” she said gesturing between the pair of them, “and we said we would take things slow and I - I guess I’m not quite ready to go public about our relationship just yet, it’s still so fresh and after winning this tournament I’m going to be in the public eye more and I ju-“ she blurted out pausing to take a breath, allowing Lena to interrupt.

“You see these photographers and reporters?” She asked, nodding towards the group of people in front of them. “Yeah?” Kara replied inquisitively. “Well, they’re not just any reporters and photographers, they’re _mine_ , meaning they are bound by a very strict contract and only release pictures and suchlike _if I give them permission_. Job has it’s perks,” she winked, as Kara let out a deep sigh of relief.

Kara noticed her team congregating near the tunnel and with a quick kiss and a swift goodbye to Lena, began to jog over to them to join them in making their way to the dressing room to begin the celebrations.

Cheering, singing and chanting echoed round the dressing room as the team began their celebrations They were more than just a group of players, more than a group of people, they were a family. Each and every one of them had put their heart and soul into every minute of this tournament and they deserved this. Their journey to this point was unforgettable, the bond between Kara and her teammates was incredibly strong and the chemistry and resilience they had demonstrated proved how hard they had fought for this. This moment was something each person in the dressing room would cherish. As the celebrations were in full swing, a few photographers came in, capturing the atmosphere that the women were enjoying.

Not long after the photos had been taken, the team made their way to the bus that was heading back to the hotel, giving the women the opportunity to freshen up for the celebratory meal and after party that was happening later that night. As they pulled outside the front of the hotel, the group made their way off the bus and disbanded to go to their respective rooms and get ready.

Mindful that there would be an after party following the meal, Kara chose a simple but effective outfit for the evening. She paired a black button up shirt with a pair of khaki slim fitted trousers and some black heeled boots. After some deliberation on how to style her hair, Kara decided to let her natural curls flow down loosely while taking a section and wrapping it into a small bun that sat neatly on top. She took out a pair of contacts and as she went to put them in, she noticed the time. Double checking her watch she realised she didn’t have enough time, or patience for that matter. Kara darted round the room grabbing her phone and a small bag and picking up her glasses.

As the lift made the descent towards the ground floor Kara rolled her sleeves up, displaying her forearms and the small tattoo on her wrist. The doors slid open and she was met with the sounds of laughter and several different conversations coming from numerous directions. Scanning the room she wasn’t able to find Alex and her friends but she heard an all too familiar laugh coming from the open door and found them sat on the wall at the front of the hotel. She scooted next to them, joining in with the discussion they were having. The ping that came from her phone shifted her focus away from the conversation and she smiled as she read Lena’s message explaining that she would meet them there.

“ _Ka POW,”_ Winn exaggerated, sending a wink Kara’s way. “Shut it you,” she warned, waving her fist at him. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he shrugged flashing an innocent smile towards her, “seriously though, that look in your eye that you get when anything Lena related comes up, it kinda suits you dude” he admitted as the smile on Kara’s face grew at the mention of her girlfriend’s name.

___

They arrived at the establishment and congregated with the rest of Kara’s teammates and their families, as they marvelled at the building in front of them. It had been hired out especially meaning the venue would be full of familiar faces for their celebrations. As people started to make their way into the building, Kara remained outside with her friends, as they awaited Lena’s arrival.

It was five minutes before Lena’s car pulled up outside and a car door opened as Lena proceeded to get out. Kara’s jaw dropped. Standing before her was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She was sporting a khaki tailored blazer and short two piece outfit, with a black strapless top underneath. Breathtaking. The woman stood in front of her was truly breathtaking, and Kara had to take a second to process the sheer beauty of her girlfriend. Her outfit was completed with a pair of killer black heels and a small black bag that hung off her shoulder. Lena strutted over, radiating confidence and Kara couldn’t help but smirk at how attractive she found it.

“Hey, “ Kara said, biting her lower lip slightly, “You. Look. Incredible.” She gushed adding emphasis on each word, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist and pulling her in for a kiss. “Hey you,” Lena smirked, “you’re not too bad yourself.” She teased, wiping her lipstick marks from around Kara’s mouth with her thumb. Kara placed her hand on the small of her girlfriend’s back, as pleasantries were exchanged between the group. Noticing they were the only ones left outside, Sam suggested they make their way inside and the group proceeded to follow her lead. As they walked up the stairs to the restaurant on the top floor Kara couldn’t help herself and caught herself staring at her girlfriends butt. _Don’t be creepy_ she thought, redirecting her gaze.

Reaching the top floor the group stopped at the entrance to the restaurant admiring the modern interior and layout that was before them. The decorations had been specifically tailored to the occasion and Kara was impressed at the sophisticated manorin which the flags and decorations had been arranged around the room. Taking their seats, the noise in the room slowly faded as the coach stood up, lightly tapping a glass indicating a speech was about to be made. 

_____

After several speeches and three incredible courses it was time for the _real_ celebrating to begin. People began making their way downstairs to the first floor where the decor and setup resembled that of a nightclub. There was a DJ booth and a sizeable dance floor with a bar at each side of the room. Music began booming throughout the venue and Kara shot up, gesturing for her friends to follow her as she hurried towards the stairs. There were several booths around the edge of the room and Kara insisted Alex find a good place for them while she went to the bar to get some drinks in, _her treat_ she emphasised.

Kara finished putting in her order and pointed to where Alex and her friends were so the bartender knew where to send the drinks. Returning back to the table empty handed caused a few confused faces to look back at her, which she shrugged with an innocent look on her face. “Just wait,” she teased, as she slid into the booth next to Lena. She rubbed her hand on Lena’s thigh as she pressed a gentle kiss on her cheek.

Barely five minutes passed before three bartenders approached the table, causing an eruption of laughter at the sheer amount that Kara had ordered. Before they knew it, the table was full and Kara thanked the last bartender as they returned back to the bar. “Shit Danvers, you know there’s only six of us here right?” Kelly exclaimed, raising an eyebrow. “Seven,” Kara corrected, as she pointed to Eliza who had just got there after dealing with an issue at work. “Plus, we are celebrating!” She said through a beaming smile. Sure two buckets each containing 8 beers, two bottles of wine and two bottles of whiskey may have been _a little extreme_ to start off with, but she just wanted to thank them for being there for her through everything.

It should be noted at this point that Kara had never been a big drinker. Sure she had her fair share of drunken nights whilst at uni, but those nights became few and far between once a her football career began to really take off. With everything that had happened the past week or so, the fact that Kara hadn’t drank in a while wasn’t at the forefront of her mind. And this night was about to get _interesting._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote two versions of this chapter and decided on this one but I was VERY tempted to use the other one for a little bit before I changed my mind. 
> 
> This one is a lot happier and makes for a better progression of the story. 
> 
> Feel free to comment any thoughts, suggestions or general feedback, kinda get a buzz reading through them. Enjoy!


	11. Chapter 11

The group enjoyed a few drinks and laughs at the table until they felt tipsy enough to brave the dance floor. In a state of euphoria Kara couldn’t help but grin at the current situation she found herself in. Surrounded by the people she cared for the most, who had been there for her every step of the way, celebrating a momentous occasion that she wouldn’t have been a part of had it not been for her family. As the alcohol began seeping into her system, she felt her inhibitions fade and her confidence increase. She felt like she could do anything, like she could fly.

Kara stood up a little too quickly and began giggling as she tried to balance herself. Lena placed her hands on Kara’s arms helping her girlfriend regain stability on her feet, “Are you okay?” She asked, slightly concerned. Kara nodded emphatically, “I feel floaty,” she said slurring her words. “Kara Danvers drunk, there’s something I haven’t seen in a while,” Alex exclaimed with a hint of surprise coming through her tone. This only caused Kara to giggle more, her infectious laugh instigating an uproar of laughter from the rest of her friends in the booth. 

Kara felt sufficiently confident in her ability to dance and her coordination after a few drinks, and decided to head to the dance floor, dragging her friends along with her. She grabbed her drink and shuffled to the middle of the luminous section of the floor, flashing lights bouncing around the room. For someone with usually impressive coordination, Kara’s flailing arms attempted to move to the beat were definitely a sight to see. Lena, who was very drunk but not quite on Kara’s level at this point, found the whole ordeal both adorable and amusing. She couldn’t help but laugh at her girlfriend’s serious expression and dedication to her dancing and knew that she didn’t have a care in the world if her dancing left a little to be desired, she was just having a good time and she deserved to.

They danced for hours, her friends impressed at how Kara was still going, all things considered. She had spent a month intensively training and following a strict schedule and it seemed like she couldn’t have more energy. She cleared her throat in attempt to get the attention of her friends, raising her glass to them. “TO BEING THE CHAMPIONS!” Kara declared over the music, raising the glass she had a firm grip above her head. In doing this, most of the contents of the glass spilled onto the floor, and partly over herself. Lena found herself staring at Kara, raising an eyebrow in concern, slightly amused at the ordeal. “Woah,” she let out through a laugh, “Steady on.”

“Might be time for a water, huh Kara?” Kelly suggested. “I think I am okay, thank youu.” Kara protested, crossing her arms, “I’m not even that drunk.” She continued, attempting to mask her slurred words. “Oh yeah?” Lena asked, raising her eyebrows, “You keep telling yourself that.” She scoffed, rolling her eyes as her girlfriend continued to huff and protest. “I’m NOT!” She retorted, pouting like a child. “Alright, whatever you say” she replied teasingly, throwing her hands up in surrender as she chuckled.

As the night had progressed, Kara’s balance had continued to get progressively worse, stumbling around and barely managing to remain upright and steady on her feet. Lena was the only thing keeping her from face planting the floor, with her arms wrapped around Kara’s waist. Despite her semi serious expression, Lena couldn’t help but find the current situation comical. They swayed into the early hours of the morning and were two of the last few left, as the others had left an hour earlier. Lena leaned in so Kara could hear her over the music as she suggested the head back. Kara nodded into her shoulder and Lena led her over to their booth, “I’m just gonna quickly use the toilet, wait here alright?” She smiled as she grabbed her purse. Lena walked over to the bar and sorted out Kara’s tab, keeping out of Kara’s sight to avoid her coming over and insisting on paying. After paying the bill and leaving a generous tip she headed back to the booth where her eyes stumbled upon her girlfriend swaying out of time to the music.

Lena gathered their belongings and offered Kara a hand as they made their way outside where they had a car waiting for them. It was only once they were back in the warmth in the back of the car that Lena realised Kara didn’t have her bag, she pulled out her phone to call Alex but noticed a text notification. Alex had accidentally picked up Kara’s bag with her keys in. After failing to get in contact with any of the group Lena decided it would be easier for Kara to come back to hers and take the bed and she would crash on the sofa.

“Hey, mmm, you’re all warm and soft, like a human blanket!” Kara remarked as she snuggled into Lena, wrapping her arms around her. Lena let out a quiet chuckle as she moved to place her arm around her drunken champion, pulling her in. They stayed that way the remainder of the car journey and Lena had to shake Kara when the car pulled up outside Lena’s place. She helped her out of the car, which proved more difficult than she envisioned. When wrapping her arm around Kara’s waist to try and support her failed she gave up and picked her up, carrying her bridal style. Turns out there was no other way to help her drunken girlfriend, who resembled a new born giraffe, unable to steady itself on its feet, so carrying her was the easiest and quickest way to get them inside. Kara smiled into her shoulder, humming contently as they made their way into the building.

Thankfully the doorman of the building had noticed Lena carrying Kara and had made his way up to her floor using the service lift and he opened the door for her, nodding as she quietly thanked him. She approached the sofa and Lena placed Kara down, sitting her upright as she proceeded towards the kitchen to get her some water and some aspirin cause god knows she was going to need it. Tap running, Lena chuckled as she revisited the events of that night in her mind, thinking of embarrassing stories she could remind Kara of the next day. A soft thud from the other room shook her out of her mind and she picked up the glass from the counter before rushing through to locate the source of the worrying thud. She let out a sigh of relief when she was met with the sight of her girlfriend fast asleep on the sofa, now lying on her side with her arm dangling off the side.  
  
She chuckled as she set the glass and tablets down on the glass coffee table. Kneeling down in front of the sofa, she tapped her girlfriend hoping it would wake her up. Seconds later it occurred to Lena that her girlfriend had suffered defeat to a deep slumber and it would take more to wake her so she could get her settled in bed with a change of clothes. Kara stirred, grumbling in her sleep and Lena took the opportunity to shake her, a tactic which was successful this time.  
  
Kara mumbled incoherently, rubbing her eyes and stifling a yawn. “Hey sleepyhead,” Lena whispered softly, “we’re back at my place, when Alex left she accidentally picked up your bag and I wasn’t able to get in contact with any of them so it seemed easier to come back here. How about we get you into something comfier and call it a night?” She suggested, tucking a stray curl behind Kara’s ear. Kara grumbled affirmatively as she got up and followed Lena to the bedroom. She sat down on the edge of the bed as Lena flicked through her drawer, before offering her a tatted, old t shirt and a pair of shorts. “Do you want me to give you a minute to change?” She asked quietly, flicking on the lamp at the side of the bed.  
  
Kara let out a giggle and shook her head, “It’s okay, you can stay.” She said, struggling with the buttons on her shirt. “Here, let me help,” Lena chuckled, amused at the sight of her girlfriend’s battle with what is usually such a simple task. She unbuttoned Kara’s shirt and handed her the t-shirt as she untied her shoes and placed them by the door. Kara watched intently as Lena proceeded to help her change and couldn’t help but smile at the care and thought behind the gestures. Lena looked at her, holding out the pair of shorts as Kara pouted and flashed her puppy dog eyes. She knew her girlfriend wouldn’t let this go and she almost certainly wouldn’t hear the end of this but she didn’t care. Lena pulled the zip down and slowly removed her girlfriend’s trousers, her touch causing Kara to giggle. “Stop it, that tickles!” She said, continuing to squirm. “You want my help or not?” Lena teased, pulling up the shorts and folding Kara’s clothes and placing them neatly next to her shoes.  
  
Kara scrambled across the bed, getting under the covers and sitting upright as her gaze turned to lock on Lena. She watched as her girlfriend moved the water to the table at the side of the bed, handing her the aspirin tablets and instructing her to take the with the water. As she took the tablets and gulped the water down, Lena pulled out her phone and sent a message in the group chat they had letting the others know Kara was okay and that they were back at her place. “Woah, woah, slow down there,” Lena exclaimed worriedly, “small sips okay?” She said smiling at Kara, as she slumped next to her. “Woah,” Kara whispered breathlessly, looking at Lena with an astounded expression, “You’re so beautiful, how are you even real?” She questioned, gently cupping her face.  
  
Lena raised an eyebrow, “Well thank you. You’re not too bad yourself.” She teased, smirking at the compliment. Kara sighed, her lips pulling into a smile and Lena watched her girlfriend’s change of expression. Her face changed quickly, her smile morphed into a frown and her lip began to quiver as a tear rolled down her cheek from her now glassy eyes. Lena turned to face her, adjusting her body so she was at an angle, as she wrapped her arm around Kara’s shoulder and pulled her in wiping her tear away with her thumb. Kara sniffled and more tears fell and Lena rubbed her shoulder, tracing patterns with her thumb in an effort to comfort her girlfriend. Kara opened her mouth to speak but her breath trembled and no words came out. “Hey,” Lena shushed as she tightened her grip and placed a kiss on Kara’s forehead as she cuddled into the nook between Lena’s neck and shoulder. “Whenever you’re ready.” She comforted, continuing to rub her shoulder.  
  
“Sorry,” she stuttered through shallow breaths as her tears subsided, ‘it’s just you being here, being so kind and taking care of me is- it’s just been a while- actually,” she paused, as her breathing evened out. “I’ve never felt the way I do about anyone else, and I’ve never been this happy and comfortable.” Lena was surprised at how pure and raw this emotion was, she had not experienced this side of her girlfriend yet. “Hey, it’s alright, I’m always going to be here okay? I’m not going anywhere I promise.” She reassured.  
  
Lena continued to whisper reassurances to her girlfriend, continuing to rub her shoulder and placing soft kisses on the top of her head. “Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?” Kara whispered in a sleepy voice as she closed her eyes. “You may have mentioned it,” Lena chuckled as she noticed the faint snoring and warm breath that was hitting her neck. “You should get some proper sleep” she whispered as Kara hummed in response.  
  
Shifting her position and removing Kara’s grip she gently placed her so that she was laid down. She got up and walked to the table at the side of the bed to turn the lamp off and put Kara’s phone on charge. She went to place a final kiss on Kara’s forehead and pull the covers over her. Lena felt a strong grip on her arm and looked down to see Kara’s hand on her forearm. “Please don’t leave me on my own” she pleaded through a sleepy voice, tugging for Lena to settle next to her. Lena gave in and hummed in agreement as she quickly changed into something more suitable for bed. As she settled under the covers she felt Kara moving. Next thing she knew the blonde lazily shifted, nuzzling her face into the crook of her neck and threw her arms around her, murmuring contently.  
  
Lena smiled, rubbing her girlfriends back and pulling her into a tighter grip, “Good night Kar, sleep well,” she whispered softly as she felt Kara smile into her. “Night baby,” Kara mumbled in response, too tired to realise what had slipped out. Lena pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s forehead, with a goofy grin.


	12. Chapter 12

When she wakes up the next day, Kara’s head is pounding. Not just pounding,but throbbing, what she was feeling comparable to a hundred drummers bashing drums inside her head. Turning over slowly, she groans as the light filtering through the curtains illuminates the room, disrupting the dark bliss she previously enjoyed. The increased brightness of the room was not appreciated in her current state and she grunted as she buried her face in her pillow, wishing for the love of god that someone would turn the sun off.

Opening her eyes slowly, she looks down and realises she isn’t in the clothes she was wearing last night. And she wasn’t in her hotel room. And this wasn’t her bed. _Oh god, what the hell happened._

She gasps as some of her memory regarding the night before comes back to her. As her brain tries to process _exactly_ what on earth happened last night, her serious thoughts soon become interrupted. An unsettling feeling grows deep in the pits of her stomach causing her to bolt towards the bathroom, and Kara prays she can make it to the toilet before the inevitable happens. Fortunately she does, and she kneels down hovering as the contents of her stomach make their way up her body.

She doesn’t hear the sound of footsteps hurrying towards her over the sounds coming from her weak and fragile body. Sudden contact on her back causes her to jump slightly before a wave of relief washes over when she realises it is her concerned girlfriend. Lena collects Kara’s hair, tying it up and out of the way before rubbing soothing patterns across her back, whispering reassurances and comforting words. She pauses momentarily as she grabs a water from the counter, handing to it to Kara when she is certain there is nothing left in her system to come up.

She rubbed her back as she got up and left Kara in the bathroom to compose herself. Eyes darted around the room in search of some mouthwash or something that would get the god awful taste out of her mouth. She spotted what she required and swished some around her mouth, before finishing the glass of water. Feeling _slightly_ better she combed her fingers through her dishevelled hair, making it as presentable as she could. Slightly wetting her face with warm water she stared at the reflection in the mirror before patting her face dry and leaving the bathroom.

Upon exiting the bathroom, her nostrils were soon filled with the most wonderful smells that she was thankful she could now enjoy. Fresh coffee and bacon caused a small smile to grow slightly upon her face. She didn’t know whether she would be able to stomach much but it smelt too good to pass up on.

Kara shuffles down the stairs, trying her best to ignore the pounding in her head and the brightness of the room. “Ah, she lives!” Lena exclaimed, with a wink. Kara held a hand to her head as she squinted, “Not so loud, please,” she groaned, unimpressed by how chirpy her girlfriend was. The tables sure had turned.

“Well…aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Lena teased, smirking at Kara who sure was paying the price for last night.

“Ugh,” Kara groans, leaning against the kitchen counter ignoring how much Lena’s smirk makes her melt inside, despite how awful she feels.

“Less of this feeling sorry for yourself, you’ll feel better after you’ve eaten something. So, go and sit down please.” She demanded, wafting the spatula at her. Kara responded with a groan and Lena swatted Kara playfully as she walked over to the sofa before slumping down, with a dramatic grumble.

“I hope you’re hungry, and I hope you like pancakes!” Lena called out as she waltzed over with both hands full. “Surprisingly I still have some sort of appetite, just not my usual one, and DUH, who doesn’t?” Kara exclaimed weakly, sitting up and taking in the sight in front of her. Lena set down the tray in front of her and to say Kara was impressed would be putting it lightly. Her jaw dropped open and she had to bite her bottom lip to stop a tear from falling. A stack of pancakes swimming in syrup was decorated with crispy bacon and a steaming cup of coffee and glass of orange juice were arranged with precision.

Her girlfriend was truly too good to be true. How on earth Kara had managed to get so lucky bemused her. She raised her eyebrow in confusion when the combination in front of her was actually processed by her brain. She had never seen anything like it, she was used to having sweet toppings on her pancakes.

“Hey, don’t knock it till you try it okay?” Lena said as she noticed her girlfriend’s expression. Kara held her arms up in surrender as she took a bite. It was like the flavours were dancing along her tastebuds, the elements complimented each other incredibly and it was truly divine. “Lena, this is AMAZING. How did I get so lucky? I don’t remember much from last night but I remember how remarkable you really are. I should make it up to you for having to deal with me and my drunken antics.” Kara gushed, finishing her mouthful and licking her lips.

“You may not be as thankful when I remind you of some of the things you did..and said! Drunk Kara may be my favourite Kara, you’re kind of a cheesy, gushy mess but you are an adorable one,” she teased as her girlfriends cheeks turned red.

“Well next time we go out, you’ll have to be the most drunk so we can call it even,” Kara smirked, feeling slightly more human after an incredible meal and her daily dose of caffeine. She took the aspirin box that was on the table and took out two more tablets, which she washed down with orange juice.

A grin crept across her face as she registered just how incredible this morning had been, despite how awful she felt when she woke up. The pounding in her head was beginning to subside and was significantly more bearable, and her stomach felt much more settled after eating.

Lena cleared the table, returning the tray and its now empty contents back to the sink and pouring herself a coffee. She took a sip as she paused for a second, taking in her girlfriend, chuckling slightly at how everything had panned out. She reentered the living room and sunk into the sofa next to Kara, resting her feet on the glass coffee table, shuddering as her feet came into contact with the cool glass. She draped a blanket over the two of them and they cuddled closer to each other as Kara turned the television on to add some background noise to the mix.

They stayed in that position for hours, with conversation moving from topic to topic. Kara cringed for the first half an hour as Lena helped her relive the memories from the night before, reminding her of everything she said and did, _every single thing._ After she felt she had sufficiently tortured Kara enough with the events of the night before, the topic shifted to stories from their past. It turned out they had more in common than they initially thought.

While Kara lived in Midvale with her parents, and then the Danvers’, she studied in National City and currently lived there as it made the commute to training easier.Her parents had worked there too, apparently in a building a few streets over from Lena’s. Kara discovered that Lena lived and worked in National City, which was helpful, as it was relatively close to her, and wasn’t across the country, meaning that discussions about their future wouldn’t require packing up and moving, or long distance.

After a while, it was noticeable that Kara had become a little restless with the topic of parents and Lena decided now maybe wasn’t the best time to retell old childhood stories. She turned Netflix on and they decided upon a series to start watching, settling on the Office after Lena admitted she had never seen an episode. A statement which had Kara seriously reconsidering their relationship, how had she never seen an episode?

Kara had become increasingly more comfortable around Lena but the walls were pretty strong when it came to the subject of her parents. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to confide in Lena or talk about her feelings when it came to them, because she did. It was just that it was such a painful topic, the guilt and frustration she felt about their death was something that took a lot of time to learn to deal with properly. She just needed time and Lena was so understanding.

Becoming unable to fight the urge to fall asleep, Kara’s eyelids flutter and her eyes fall shut as she relaxes into Lena. Lena peeks over at her girlfriend, chuckling softly. “Do you want me to help you to bed?” She asked softly as Kara shook her head in reply. She wrapped her arm around Kara, pulling her in closer, lightly massaging her scalp to help ease her into a sleep. Kara let out a quiet sigh of content, which made Lena melt on the inside at how at peace her girlfriend looked. Kara’s breathing evened out and she began lightly snoring and Lena couldn’t help but smile.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it's been a hot minute since the last chapter, apologies to anyone enjoying the story and waiting on updates, but it's been quite a month. Hit a bit of a wall with this and needed some time to clear my head. 
> 
> I have the next few chapters briefly outlined so I'm hoping to post more regularly, but I'm starting my final year at uni so I'm not sure how often updates will be, but stick with me. 
> 
> As always, comments and feedback are always welcome!

Kara envisioned she’d have a pretty busy schedule and that her life would change after the World Cup win, she just didn’t realise _how_ much things would change. She had two weeks off and she was looking forward to a well deserved holiday, especially spending time with her girlfriend without having to schedule time around training and matches.

There were still a few things on the agenda before she could enjoy a relaxing two weeks and the first thing was the Victory Parade back home. They had one final day in France before returning to New York to continue celebrations.

Despite not needing to wake up early, Kara was unable to shake off her routine and found herself awake at almost 7am. It looked like their final day was going to be a pleasant one, the room illuminated by the light coming through the blinds. She looked down, taking in the view of her sleeping girlfriend resting on her chest and she chuckled softly, a small smile growing across her face.

She moved her hand up from Lena’s lower back, beginning to scratch her scalp lightly with her nails. Lena opened her eyes and squinted at the sudden brightness of the room, noticing Kara lost in thought while looking down at her. “Take a picture it’ll last longer,” Lena teased, her voice raspy and full of sleep. Kara chuckled and continued scratching at Lena’s scalp as her girlfriend let out a content sigh, “That feels amazing, it’s comforting when you do that" she smiled. 

Kara was used to waking up early but it became clear that Lena didn’t quite share that sentiment, as she burrowed her head in Kara’s shoulder, stifling a yawn. “I’m gonna take a shower, if you want another fifteen minutes?” Kara whispered as she shifted out of bed. “Sounds good,” Lena grumbled softly as she pulled the covers up and turned over.

After becoming quite accustomed to quick showers, it was nice for Kara to be able to enjoy a hot shower without having to rush. Fifteen minutes later she appeared from the bathroom, feeling rather refreshed. She patted her hair dry with a towel as she made her way over to the dresser and picked some clothes. Glancing over, she saw Lena was still asleep and decided to forego using a hairdryer.

Kara got changed into some comfy clothes and a pair of trainers before grabbing a few things and heading out. She left the hotel and made her way towards a cafe just down the street and less than ten minutes later she was back in the hotel room. Setting the food down on the table she lifted her sweatshirt over her head and draped it across the back one of the chairs. She grabbed a blanket and one of the travel mugs and shuffled quietly across to the balcony before sinking into one of the seats.

Fifteen minutes turned into almost an hour and Kara was unaware of how the time had passed as she looked out past the balcony at the view before her. So lost in thought, she didn’t realise Lena was awake until she felt her arms wrapping around her from behind. She placed her chin in the space where Kara’s shoulder met her neck and pressed her lips on her cheek.

“Hey,” Kara exclaimed faintly as she turned to look at Lena. “You looked so peaceful and I didn’t want to wake you,” she said as she got up from her seat and pulled her girlfriend into a loving embrace. She took her hand and led them back into the room before she let go to pick up the bag from the table. After taking out multiple containers she handed Lena the other mug on the table, “I got us a breakfast sandwich and a coffee each. And then as I was paying they asked if I wanted any of their pastries of the day…” she started, taking a bite out of a croissant, “so I got two of everything so we can try them all!” Kara exclaimed through a full mouth.

Lena chuckled as she took a sip of her coffee, gazing over all the food that was on the table in front of her. “You didn’t have to do that! Although part of me thinks that this was more for you than it was for me,” she teased as she picked up her breakfast sandwich.

The rest of their morning consisted of very little movement after finishing everything Kara had bought from the cafe. They cleared the rubbish before they settled on top of the freshly made bed and watched a film, while planning how the rest of their last day in France should be spent.

________

It was just after midday when they left the hotel and made their way into town to explore the city. The sun was beaming brightly in the sky and the temperature was warm, with an occasional cool breeze blowing through. They walked down the street arm in arm as they made their way to the first activity on the agenda, walking with a bounce in their step as they relished in being able to spend a whole day with one another.

When they arrived they were greeted promptly by a smiling tour guide, who handed them a small leaflet outlining the itinerary and a few interesting facts. What should’ve usually been a group activity that required booking in advance, was actually a private, intimate tour for just the two of them. Guess it’s not bad having a girlfriend with friends in high places, and connections.  
  
As they were looking through several travel websites looking for inspiration, one of the activities immediately appealed to Lena and she had slipped away to make some calls. She had briefly informed Kara about what they would be doing, but she did want there to be some element of surprise.

They began the tour through Old Town, with the tour guide interjecting every so often offering facts and a deeper insight into the history. It was a three hour activity but it was one that was so much more than they expected. As they made their way through the designated route they experienced French culture, savoured the food and wine tasting, and enjoyed the chance to visit some of the best artisans the streets had to offer.

Everything about their last day had been perfect, they had thoroughly enjoyed trying the local cuisine and learning from their knowledgeable tour guide, who had allowed them to experience the culture and history of this area in a way that was different from an average tourist. it was comforting for both of them, spending the entirety of the day together, no training, no work, no distractions. Just the two of them and a beautiful city. 

With full stomachs and beaming smiles, they thanked the tour guide and made their way back to the hotel to get changed for their meal later that evening.


	14. Chapter 14

“Are you almost ready? The car is going to be here soon!” Lena called out as Kara finished up in the bathroom, glancing at her watch.

Seconds later she heard the turn of the lock and the bathroom door opened as Kara hurried out, flashing her girlfriend an apologetic smile. She straightened the hem of her light blue button down shirt dress as she made her way to the door where Lena was waiting.

Kara pressed a kiss on Lena’s cheek as she picked up her black biker jacket to compliment her outfit, a simple black low cut top and jeans. Kara smiled as she attempted to subtly check her out. This was becoming her favourite side of Lena, not Lena Luthor, CEO and owner of one of the biggest media conglomerates in the country, but just Lena. _Her_ Lena.

The one who dressed up or dressed down, as she currently was, still managed to take Kara’s breath away with her beauty. At this point Kara was convinced that Lena could pull anything off.

“Wait there. Just a second.” Kara began, fumbling through her bag in search of her phone, “And then we’ll go I promise!” She exclaimed, pulling out her phone as Lena tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion. “What are yo-“ she started before the sound of camera clicks cut her off.

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” Kara gushed as she looked down at her feet. A cheesy smile grew across Lena’s face, as she discreetly took her phone out from her pocket to take some pictures of her own. On the last one, Kara looked up and Lena captured what was her favourite photo of Kara to date.

“Okay, now we can go,” Lena smirked as she put her phone away and offered her hand to Kara as they made their way out of the hotel and towards the car.

It was particularly warm that evening which was a relief to Kara, as she hadn’t remembered to bring a jacket. The car came to a stop and before she knew it, Kara was round the other side of the car, opening Lena’s door offering her a hand.

As the sun started to disappear below the horizon, fleeting colours of dusk began to fade away. There was a sense of calm and tranquility in the air. The city seemed quieter on this late summer evening, basking in the afterglow of the sunset. They stood beside each other, hand in hand, fingers intertwined, gazing out onto the river, mere silhouettes amongst the lights and the backdrop of the setting sun.

Lena smiled as she rested her head upon Kara’s shoulder as a faint click was heard followed by a whir. Lena picked her head up and pressed her soft lips against Kara’s cheek as another photo was taken. A smile grew on Kara’s face and she turned to meet Lena’s lips, both smiling into the soft but passionate kiss as a final photo was taken. Neither paid much attention to anything but the other, blissfully unaware as they enjoyed being in their own bubble.

Seconds later they were brought back to earth as Lena’s driver handed her the camera and the photos along with a permanent marker. “Thank you Frank. Good evening.”

They entered the restaurant where they were greeted by a friendly faced waiter who led them to a secluded table on the top tier in the corner. For a restaurant on the river, the decor was appropriately nautical themed. It was a quaint little place bursting with character and a lively atmosphere. 

Kara gazed out the window, lost in thought and mindlessly stroking her thumb across Lena’s knuckles as she held her hand. Lena glanced up at Kara, as she wrote on each polaroid, _Lyon Jul ’19_ , prominently displayed in the top corner in a neat cursive font.

“That one’s my favourite,” Kara remarked as Lena finished writing on the final photo, with the two in the forefront, caught in a kiss. “Can I ask what prompted this? Not that I’m complaining..”She continued, squeezing Lena’s hand.

“When my mother passed away I was very young. I don’t really remember much about her and there are very few photos other than this one polaroid of the two of us. It was the last photo of her, and along with the camera, it’s all I have left of her,” She paused, breathing shakily. Kara reached across and took both of her hands in hers, offering a comforting squeeze, “Take your time, we don’t have to talk about this if you don’t want to.” She smiled softly.

“It’s okay, I want to talk about it. This camera, and photography in general has always been an escape for me, my life has been so academically driven that I find peace in taking a break. It’s not just a normal camera, I love the fact that you don’t see the picture until it comes out and develops. Just being able to capture moments, and see them right in front of you seconds later, printed and unedited, raw and real, and having only one picture, makes it feel precious. Life is such a fragile thing and I want to be able to look back at these pictures and smile, remembering the good times, and the people in them. And this way, she is always with me.”

Kara sat in silence, purely in awe, as she listened to her girlfriend speak. She reached across to wipe a tear away as she offered a soft smile, “I reckon she’d be proud of the amazing woman you are today, I know I am.” she said, caressing her cheek.

__________

After leaving the restaurant, they took a leisurely stroll along the river, a quivering path across the water illuminated by the surrounding bright lights. Kara stopped abruptly, turning her attention to the sky before looking back at Lena, “Here! It’s perfect.” She exclaimed as Lena’s expression turned to one of confusion.

She let go of Lena’s hand and ambled towards the grass, bending down and ensuring the ground was dry before she sat down. “Come here, I want to show you something,” Kara patted the ground next to her, inviting her girlfriend to join her. Removing her jacket, Lena placed it on the ground before sitting down next to Kara, sceptical about sitting directly on the grass.

“You trust me right?” Kara asked faintly, turning to meet Lena’s gaze. Lena nodded and next thing she knew they were laid next to each other, Lena’s jacket the only thing between them and the cold ground. Kara wrapped an arm around Lena’s shoulder as she pointed up to various stars in the clear sky above them.

“I read that this is one of the best places to see some of the constellations with such clarity. I didn’t have many friends in high school, but my friend Kenny and I used to go to the woods and look at the stars. He got me into it, he was fascinated with outer space and we often looked up at the stars through his telescope and then he would save the images to his laptop.” She explained.

“You continue to amaze me you know?” Lena chuckled as she lightly traced patterns up Kara’s arm. “I’m really enjoying getting to know you more and learning about your interests and hobbies.”

She rolled over and pressed a kiss on Kara’s forehead before getting up and offering to help her girlfriend up. “As much as I’d love to stay here and look at the stars all night, it would be nice to get back to the hotel before we fly back tomorrow.”

Kara took her hand and rose to her feet, brushing pieces of grass from the bottom of her dress. As they were well into the night the temperature had dropped significantly and the cool breeze made her shiver.

“Hey, c’mere,” Lena said softly, as she draped her jacket around Kara’s shoulders, pulling her into an embrace as she slid her phone out of her pocket. She sent a quick message before putting it back in her jean pocket. “Frank should be here soon and then we can head back to the warmth of the hotel room.”

The car pulled up less than five minutes later and they quickly got into the car, immediately met by the warmth of the heated vehicle. Kara nuzzled into Lena’s side, melting into her touch as she felt Lena lightly massaging her head.

While she was sad their time in France was coming to an end, she couldn’t have thought of a better way to spend her last day. As the car pulled up outside the hotel, Lena thanked her driver once again and wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist. They made their way back to the room and got ready for bed.

Once they had finally settled in a comfortable position Kara turned to Lena, pressing her lips to Lena’s in a tender kiss.. They simultaneously rolled over and Kara felt Lena’s arm wrap around her as Lena placed her chin in the crook of her neck, with a soft kiss against her neck.


	15. Chapter 15

Two days had passed since the team had secured their fourth trophy, and here Kara was, sat alongside her teammates as their parade float ambled down the stretch of Broadway known as the Canyon of Heroes.

Clads of diehard fans in red, white and blue filled the streets, excited to get a glance of their heroes of the summer. The parade was more than just celebrating another world trophy, it was also a celebration of the momentum that was gathering, and growing rapidly, for their campaign for equal pay.

Air horns sounded high from the buildings above, as deafening chants of ‘U-S-A!” And “Equal pay!” increased as the float proceeded down the route. They reached city hall for the ceremony, where the crowds were addressed by the co-captains of the team, encouraging those watching in New York and around the world about the responsibility to make the world a better place. 

The thunderous noise from the crowds were drowned out as Kara took a minute to fully take in her surroundings and appreciate every moment of her journey that had took her thus far.

The rest of the ceremony seemed to fly by and before she knew it, the celebrations had begun and they continued for hours. While the team had plans to continue to party until well into the night, Kara left at around 1 in the afternoon, knowing that her and Lena still had a get-together to attend back in National City with her friends.

With the knowledge of this, Lena had arranged the transport back for them, they would fly back to their city and there would be a car there that she could take. The flight would take a few hours, and Kara made the most of the wide variety of alcohol on her girlfriend's jet. Lena decided to stick to water despite Kara's persist persuasive tactics.

“It’s five o’clock somewhere!” She protested, waving the glass in her hand, the liquid inside dangerously close to sloshing onto the floor. She was certainly feeling a buzz, just tipsy enough.

The rest of the flight consisted of the two continuing a series they were watching on Netflix and before they knew it they were landing. As they stepped off the plane hand in hand, they were immediately hit by a wave of warmth. Kara collected their luggage and followed as Lena led the way to the car.

Lena had decided to give Frank the weekend off and chuckled at Kara’s expression of confusion as she hopped into the drivers seat. Once they were both in the car, Lena rolled down her window slightly and put the key in the ignition, turning to smile at Kara as she put the radio on.

It took five minutes of broken sound and static before either of them gave up hoping that the radio would automatically tune into a station with a decent quality of sound. “Right that’s it I’m plugging in” Kara declared, plugging her phone into the cable dangling just beside her.

“Aw, I love that song though!” Lena jokingly protested, raising her eyebrow. This earnt her a light slap from Kara as she opened up her music and selected a song. She set her phone down as she fidgeted in her seat, determined to return to the comfy position she was in. When she finally settled on sitting cross legged, she lifted her arm and placed it on the headrest of Lena’s seat and sighed contently.

“Are you sure you’re comfy sat like that?” Lena asked as she squeezed Kara’s thigh with her right hand. “Mhm, very comfy” Kara replied, placing her hand atop of Lena’s. Lena chuckled at her girlfriends' response and brought Kara’s hand to her lip, placing a soft kiss there.

They spent the majority of the car ride dancing along to the upbeat songs on Kara’s newest playlist. This wasn’t typically Lena’s type of music, but Kara was happy and so was she.

Lena was still amazed at how comfortable she felt around her girlfriend after only a short period of time. Usually, it took her longer to feel like this with her partner. The walls she had spent her life building up often took months to slowly come down. And yet here she was, sat beside someone she’d known for less than a month, bopping along to songs she wouldn’t normally listen to, finding herself humming along.

As the songs faded into each other, Kara looked to her side and noticed her girlfriend nodding her head and drumming on the steering wheel to the beat, chuckling softly.

Lena turned to look at her, raising an eyebrow as if to question the reason behind her chuckle. “I really didn’t pick this to be your type of music babe,” Kara chuckled.

“C’mon…it’s Britney bit-“ Lena started before she was cut off by Kara slapping her arm lightly.

“You’re impossible,” she replied with a sarcastic roll of her eyes.

Halfway through the journey Kara felt her eyelids begin to feel heavy, finding it increasingly difficult to keep them open she surrendered to sleep. Lena looked over at her girlfriend, smiling as she reached over to tuck a stray hair behind her ear.

Kara didn’t stir for the remainder of the journey, surprising Lena when she didn’t even wake up when she stopped at the drive thru and picked up some food.

As she pulled into the car park for Kara’s apartment complex, Kara grumbled softly in her sleep. She turned off the engine and released her seatbelt as she reached her hand across to shake Kara and wake her up. She grabbed a bottle of water from behind her seat as Kara woke up.

“Hey,” she rasped, as she took the bottle of water from Lena. Her mouth was incredibly dry and she took a sip as she gave an appreciative smile.

“Hey,” Lena whispered, squeezing Kara’s thigh gently. Kara sniffed trying to figure out what it was that she could smell, before turning to look around the backseat.

Her eyes widened as she saw the takeout bag that was behind Lena’s seat. “Hold up, is that Big Belly Burger?” She squealed as she noticed the logo on the side. “Have I ever told you you’re my favourite person?”

“I thought you might be hungry,” Lena smiled as she handed her the bag, watching as her face lit up.

They finished their food and made their way up to Kara’s apartment, opening the door to be met by darkness.

“Where’s your room? I’ll quickly pop these bags away before we head to meet your friends,” Lena asked, nodding as Kara gave her directions. She hurriedly rushed to put them away before ducking behind the sofa next to Alex.

She whispered something and Alex counted down from three. On one Kara’s friends and family popped up from where they were hiding as the lights were turned on simultaneously with the click of a remote. What was relative darkness seconds before was now a well decorated, brightly lit apartment. Banners, balloons, streamers and lights were carefully placed around the room and Kara had to take a minute to take it all in.

“Surprise!” They all yelled in unison as Kara stood there, recovering from the initial shock of the surprise. 

“You guys…” she beamed, placing her hands on her cheeks to hide the redness that had appeared, “get over here!” She gestured, holding out her arms as they all rushed to hug her.

Music pulsed around the room, bouncing off the walls as Kara found herself catching up with her friends. Conversation was flowing and so were the drinks, and it wasn’t long before Kara found herself at a soppy level of drunk.

She finished the drink that was currently in her hand and clambered onto the sofa, standing tall above everyone else swaying slightly as she tried to balance herself. 

“A-hem,” she coughed, clearing her throat gaining the attention of the room, “I wanna keep this brief so we can get back to partying, I just wanna -hic- thank you all for everything -hic- I wouldn’t be here without you -hic- and I love you all,” She gushed through hiccups. 

The night ended earlier than expected, but nobody complained given they understood how demanding the day had been for Kara and Lena. They said their goodbyes as everyone left and Kara closed and locked the door, sighing contently as she made her way to join Lena in bed.

She set two bottles of water and some aspirin down on the table beside the bed as she sat down on the edge and changed into some pyjamas. Kara flopped onto the bed, relaxing into the comfort of the mattress, a comfort she hadn’t realised she had missed whilst being away in France.

Before leaving for the World Cup, Kara had been having trouble sleeping, her nights often plagued with nightmares and memories. These rough nights had in fact followed her to France, but they started becoming less frequent when she was sleeping next to Lena, her presence having a calming affect that she was oblivious to. Kara let out a sigh, hoping this night would be like the ones of late, and not riddled with nightmares and bad memories.

She glanced across at her sleeping girlfriend, letting out a soft sigh, her fingers lifting to comb through her soft dark hair. Lena cuddled into her side, softly mumbling in her sleep as she rested her head on Kara’s chest.

Kara was still in awe at how beautiful she looked when she was asleep, at how comfortable and natural this felt. This sight managed to calm Kara’s racing heart, her initial worries drifting away.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been enjoying Dansen this season so I've changed Maggie to Kelly for those who may wonder. 
> 
> Apologies for how long it's been but hope you enjoy this chapter, got a few of the next ones already written out including a Christmas one. 
> 
> Enjoy and feel free to leave any suggestions/feedback.

For the first time in god knows how long, Kara slept in. After what had been an intense, gruelling month of hard work and effort it was the least she deserved. Considering that Kara still had two weeks before returning to training with her club and that Lena had some time off work before she was required to return to the office, it was no surprise that the two were still enjoying the comfortable warmth and bliss of sleeping in.

Lena cautiously opened her eyes, squinting as she attempted to adjust to the brightness of the room, looking at the clock and back at her sleeping girlfriend before she closed her eyes again. She felt her girlfriend stir in her sleep before the grip around her midsection tightened as Kara pulled her towards her. Lena had learnt that Kara loved intimate contact between them in her sleep and often found herself being pulled closer to her personal space heater of a girlfriend. She turned over sleepily, smiling as Kara nuzzled into her chest, deeply consumed by sleep and gibbering incoherently,

It was just after midday when the pair finally awoke, their blissful slumber disrupted by the irritatingly loud ringing that was coming from Lena’s phone. Kara grumbled into Lena’s shoulder, squeezing and pulling her closer as she tried to reach for her phone, “Nuh uh babe you’re on holiday whoever it is can wait,” she rasped quietly.

“Fine, but let me just see who it was and whether it was important,” Lena managed to reach her phone and saw that she had a missed call and a follow up message from her assistant.

 **_Eve:_ ** _Ms. Luthor I know you are not back to work for another week, but I was just wondering if you could email through the files for the meetings so I can pass them forward to Ms. Rojas. Sorry to inconvenience you, enjoy your time off.  
Eve._

Lena let out a sigh as she typed her response informing Eve that she would email the relevant files later that day. She hit send and turned her phone off, placing it on the nightstand face down.

She rolled over to face Kara and was met by a warm smile and her calming blue eyes, “Happy now?” She teased as the corners of her mouth turned up into a small grin.

“Almost,” Her expression shifting to an inquisitive one.

Lena opened her mouth slightly but before she could voice a follow up question Kara’s lips were against hers. They both smiled into the kiss and Kara couldn’t help but let out a little giggle.

“Okay, now I’m happy,” She stated, wearing a smug grin on her face.

“You’re such a goof,” Lena said as she rolled her eyes.

After some persuasion from Kara, Lena agreed to a day in bed spent watching films and eating junk. Besides the two of them deserved a day of doing little given how busy the past month had been.

_____

Lena awoke to the feeling of a cool breeze across her face drifting in from the open windows, making the curtains flutter. She reached her arm over expecting her girlfriend to be there but instead she was met with the cool empty space. She put her glasses on and put on the closest t shirt to her before padding across the floor to the kitchen.

“Hey you’re up!” Kara exclaimed as she noticed Lena stood by the table smiling at her. “There’s a fresh coffee on the table for you and I’ll plate this up and we can eat.”

Kara turned the heat off and finished putting the food on the plate, taking care with the presentation before she waltzed over to the table, a plate in each hand. She placed the plate down in front of Lena, whose mouth watered once the aroma hit her nostrils.

“Poached egg and avocado on toast with grilled tomatoes, I hope you like it babe,” She beamed before taking her seat. Lena inhaled deeply as she took a bite, quietly moaning aw the taste immensely satisfied her.

“Kar, this is divine!” She praised as she went to take another bite.

“So I thought we could get out and enjoy the city today before game night tonight?” Kara suggested as she finished her last bite and wiped her mouth. Lena hummed in agreement and Kara took the empty plates over to the sink, leaving them to soak as she made her way to her bedroom to get changed.

They were in the peak of the summer, days characterised by extreme heat, shockingly humid afternoons and melodies of cicadas. The searing heat from the sun was ever-present, not a cloud in sight, just the bright sun stationed at a sea of blue. The breeze that had been present that morning had subsided.

Their afternoon entailed a long walk downtown before walking through the park and round the lake, the greenery illuminated in the sunlight. Numerous photos and ice cream stops later, a mutual decision was made to head back to the cool of Kara’s air conditioned apartment and set up for game night.

They both sighed in relief as they entered the coolness of the apartment, a much more comfortable temperature. After the pair had showered and had the chance to get changed into some fresh clothes they got the apartment ready for game night and placed their food order before their friends were set to arrive.

“I’m meeting some of your other friends tonight right?” Lena asked as she topped up her lipstick.

“Yeah, they’re in town for a few days so I invited them to join us, you’re not anxious about meeting them are you?” Kara asked as she joined her girlfriend on the sofa. Lena hesitated before shaking her head unconvincingly.

“Babe, you don’t have to worry,” Kara took her hand and rubbed her thumb over her knuckles as she smiled, “they’re gonna love you! I mean how could they not? I know I do.”

Kara froze once she realised what she had said, and that she had actually said it out loud for the first time.

“I mea-“ she started before Lena’s lips cut her off, giggling into the kiss.

“I love you too,” Lena smirked.

Kara smiled and leaned in to kiss Lena again before she was interrupted by the sound of knocking on the door. She groaned as she pulled away and moved to open the door.

Alex, Kelly and Sam were the first to arrive, greeting Lena as Kara brought them some drinks from the kitchen. “It’s so nice to see you again!” She exclaimed as she pulled them in for a hug. Lena had gotten to know Alex and Kelly more, but had grown particularly closer to Sam after they discovered their mutual passion for their jobs.

They all settled in the living room, conversation bouncing around the apartment before there was another knock at the door and Kara rushed to let the rest of her friends in.

“Hi!” She exclaimed as she opened the door, greeting the remainder of her friends with tight hugs.

“Felicity couldn’t make it but she sends her apologies and said she’ll make it up to you,” Iris said as she pulled away from Kara’s embrace and closed the door.

“Oh that’s a shame! Well on the bright side it makes it easier for game night pairings, I’m so glad you guys could make it though,” She smiled as the group made their way to the living room.

“Sara, Caitlin, Iris this is Alex, her girlfriend Kelly, Sam and last but not least, my _beautiful girlfriend_ Lena.” Kara explained as she pointed everyone out and let them exchange introductory greetings.

“Damn Danvers, you’ve done well,” Sara winked as she took a seat.

Once pairs had been established they began choosing a game to start the night with. Drinks and conversation flowed and the night seemed to progress well. Lena became more comfortable around Kara’s friends and smiled as she came to the realisation that they were now also her friends.

As the night went on it was becomingly increasingly clear that Lena was drunk. Her sentences became less coherent, her words more slurred and she was definitely more affectionate.

It had gotten late and her friends began to leave, thanking her for the night and arranging plans for their next girls night. It was just past midnight when Kara and Lena were the only two left in the apartment and Kara began clearing up.

Kara returned to the sofa with a glass of water in her hand for Lena.

“Babe I think you should maybe switch to water, we’ve got a busy day tomorrow,” she set it down on the coffee table in front of her before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Lena finished the contents of her glass before looking at Kara who had slumped next to her. Kara chuckled and rubbed her thigh, Lena immediately shuffled away from her causing Kara to raise a brow.

“Baby?”

“Look, don’t get me wrong you’re beautiful and all, but I have to reject your advances. I have a girlfriend.” Lena slurred, trying to maintain a serious demeanour.

“Oh?” Kara questioned, stifling the laugh that was threatening to come out.

‘I’m just not interested. My girlfriend is beautiful and she loves me, and I love her,” Lena gushed, through hiccups and slurs.

“Well she must be very lucky,” Kara chuckled.

“Nope. I’m the lucky one, I don’t know why she loves me but she does.”

“That I do," She muttered under her breath. "C’mon, let’s get you to bed,” Kara laughed as she shuffled closer.

“I can’t, I’m waiting for my girlfriend to pick me up.” Lena pouted as she crossed her arms.

“Lena look at me. It’s _me_. _Your girlfriend_. We’re in my apartment,”Kara let out the thunderous laugh she’d been holding in and Lena looked up at her, her expression softening once she realised.

“Kara!” She threw herself into her girlfriend’s arms, clinging to her like a koala.

Kara took her into her arms, carrying her bridal style to her bed, changing her clothes for her before getting into bed and lifting the covers over them as Lena cuddled into her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ended up being behind schedule on when I wanted to post things so the next chapter and the Christmas one after I had planned is slightly delayed but oh well. Enjoy and happy holidays!

“Babe are you almost ready? We really should’ve been on the road twenty minutes ago!” Kara called out as she hurriedly gathered their belongings by the door before putting her coat and shoes on.

“I’m coming I’m coming, please stop yelling,” Lena grumbled as she appeared from the bedroom, rubbing her forehead.

Kara rushed over and grabbed the suitcase Lena was holding before pressing a light kiss to her forehead. She scanned the apartment to make sure they weren’t forgetting anything before opening the door for Lena. She grabbed their belongings and followed her out, locking up while they waited for the elevator.

The journey to Midvale usually took a few hours but for a slightly fragile Lena it felt twice as long. She was looking forward to spending the weekend in Midvale and there were very few nerves considering she had already met Eliza. Of course they were still doubts over whether she was good enough for Kara but she pushed them from the forefront of her mind.

Autumn was well and truly in motion and Lena admired the fiery oranges and reds that flashed past as they drove along country lanes. It was getting colder and the nights were getting longer but it was just an excuse for cozy nights in.

They made a quick stop along the way at a small diner just under half an hour away from Kara’s house. It was an opportunity for Kara to take a break from driving, and allowed Lena the chance to get some coffee and something greasy to cure the hangover.

When they returned to the car Lena was feeling significantly more human and less fragile. She perked up and joined Kara in singing along to the pop song they were listening to on the radio and the remainder of the journey was much more enjoyable.

As Kara put the car in park and turned the ignition off, the door opened and they were met by Eliza who stood there smiling at the two. “Eliza!” Kara exclaimed as she hurried over to greet her. “Hi sweetheart, it’s so good to see you,” Eliza said softly, pulling her into a hug as Lena got out the car and made her way towards them.

“It’s good to be home, I’ve missed you and I’m looking forward to spending the weekend here,” Kara beamed before pulling away from the hug to get the bags from the car.

“Lena, it’s lovely to see you again,” Eliza smiled as Lena approached the door. Lena had met Eliza when they were out celebrating the World Cup victory but their conversation had been cut short when Lena found herself looking after her drunken girlfriend.

“It’s lovely to see you too, I’m excited to spend the weekend with you. Thank you so much for having us,” She smiled as Eliza gave her a hug.

After putting their bags away and pushing the two beds in Kara’s childhood bedroom together, Kara rushed down the stairs as the smell of Eliza’s homemade lasagna hit her nostrils. There was nothing better that homemade lasagna for Kara, it was one of her favourite meals, and to top off the evening there was chocolate pecan pie for desert.

Three days in Midvale seemed to fly by and before they knew it they were packing their stuff back into the car and saying their goodbyes to Eliza. They had spent their weekend exploring everything Kara’s hometown had to offer and eaten till their stomachs were full. It had been a peaceful weekend and it had given Lena a chance to learn more about Kara and her childhood. Being back in Midvale was exactly what Kara needed, even if it was only for a few days.

Lena had learnt more about Kara’s parents and she sat and listened to Kara’s stories, feeling content that Kara was opening up more and becoming more comfortable talking about them. She never pressed Kara to talk about them, and Kara was grateful for this.

When they return back to National City Lena has to go back to work the next day and Kara only has a couple of days before she is required to be back at training with her club. She spends the last few days off by catching up with her sister and her friends, and getting back into a routine at the gym, easing herself back into the vigorous nature of training. And just over a month after winning the World Cup, Kara finds herself back on the pitch for her club as she is substituted on after 70 minutes of play have passed.

__________

“I can’t believe it’s the last game of the season tomorrow! I feel like since the World Cup time has just gone by so quickly,” Kara exclaimed as she emerged from the bathroom, fresh faced with dampened hair that hung in natural waves.

“Bet it feels like just yesterday that you got lost in my eyes and fell in love huh?” Lena smirked as she looked up from her laptop, before she shut the lid and placed it on the table at the side of the bed.

Kara rolled her eyes as she walked over to the bed before sinking down next to Lena, “don’t act like I’m the only one that fell in love that moment.” Kara teased as she wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulder.

“You’re still coming tomorrow right?” Kara questioned, breaking the comfortable silence as they sat there enjoying each other’s company.

“About that,” Lena sighed, “one of next week’s meetings has had to be pushed up and rescheduled for tomorrow and there’s no way to change it. If it wasn’t a big investor meeting I would but I can’t risk it.”

Lena frowned as she looked at Kara, feeling a prick in her heart as she saw her expression change.

“I’m sorry I’ll make it up to you I promise. We could go for a meal in that fancy new restaurant that’s opened up across town?” Lena suggested tentatively, as she cupped Kara’s cheek.

“I’d like that. You don’t have to apologise though I understand, I’m just a little sad I won’t be able to look into the crowd and see your face, I’d even got you something as well,” Kara said softly as she leant over the side of the bed, reaching underneath and pulling something out.

She presented the small bag to Lena with a soft smile. Lena looked over at the bag and back up into Kara’s eyes, slightly confused as she took it from Kara. Lena opened the bag and pulled out a shirt, seeing that it was a replica of the one Kara wore each game. Smiling faintly, she felt even worse that she was unable to make it to the final game.

Lena thanked Kara quietly as she pulled her in for a hug, before returning to the position they were in and resting her head against Kara’s neck.

“Baby stop it, I can see you’re thinking and I know you’re beating yourself up about not being able to make it but it’s fine, okay?” Kara reassured as she looked at Lena.

The next day Kara awoke to a small piece of paper in the cool spot where Lena should have been. She rubbed her eyes and unfolded the note before reading what it said.

_Morning baby, sorry I couldn’t be here when you woke up but I got called in earlier for additional prep for today’s meeting. Good luck today, I know you’ll be your usual brilliant self and I can’t wait to hear all about it tonight. Sorry I couldn’t be there again, I know you said it’s okay but I still feel bad. There’s fresh coffee in a travel mug for you so it’ll still be warm when you get up and your breakfast is in the oven it just needs reheating._

_I love you so much,_

_Your apologetic girlfriend x_

Kara chuckled as she wandered into the kitchen, smiling when she saw the mug on the side. She heated the food Lena had made for her and continued her pre match routine before heading out the door mid afternoon to make her way to the stadium.

After they had finished warming up on the pitch, Kara and her teammates returned to the dressing room to change into their kits and listen to the final pre match team talk of the season. They gathered in a circle around the manager, huddled with their arms wrapped around the player at either side of them.

“Alright ladies bring it in for the final team this season. I want to start by saying I’m incredibly proud of all of you this season, we’ve had some ups and downs but we’ve come through a rough patch and with a win today we could be crowned the winners of the league. That being said, regardless of how today goes you should all be proud of yourselves and celebrate our highest finish of the past few seasons! You all know the starting line up and the majority of you will get some time on the pitch this evening,” the coach shouted, clapping and gesturing wildly to encourage his team.

“Danvers congratulations on your 100th game for the team, tonight I want you to captain the team, I can’t think of anyone more deserving!” He continued before the rest of Kara’s teammates cheered and clapped, causing her to blush at the sudden attention that had been drawn to her. “Anything you want to say before we get out there?”

“Erm, oh gosh erm, well first of all thank you! I didn’t expect to be walking out wearing the captains band but I’m grateful. I guess all that’s left to say is lets go out there and show these spectators we’re not going out without a fight! I’m proud to be playing along side each and every one of you and lets go get this title!” Kara enthused as she continued to rile her teammates up before leading them out onto the pitch.

The game was pretty evenly matched until the 80th minute, both teams had used up their three substitutions and there were some tired legs on the pitch after a demanding season coming to a close. Kara was beginning to tire but she caught a glance at the band around her arm and caught her second wind and felt a wave of determination rush through her. She had shouted directions to her teammates and they had picked up the pace.

It was the 88th minute and Kara’s team had won a corner and as the rest of her players positioned themselves in the opposition’s box, Kara jogged over to the player standing at the corner flag preparing to swing the ball in. She whispered in her ear before running to the edge of the box and standing in position, offering a nod just as the referee blew her whistle.

The player at the corner flag held up the number four and her teammates in the box all shifted close together in a gaggle in the middle, with most of the opponents marking them closely by. Kara had managed to free herself and was unmarked as the ball was whipped into her feet, she swung her leg back and made contact with the ball as it was still in the air, volleying the ball into the bottom corner and catching the goalkeeper off guard.

Kara and her teammates ran to the corner to celebrate with their fans as they had all but secured the win and the title. They played it safe for the remainder of the game and there was a loud roar once the final whistle had been blown. The trophy had been brought out and the presentation went smoothly, ending with a team picture celebrating winning the final. Kara let out a sigh as realisation hit that she was both a national and an international champion. What a year it had been.

Shortly after, most of the crowd began to filter out, with a few fans dotted around hoping to meet their heroes or be reunited with their family members. Kara looked around the stadium before her attention was drawn to a sign that was seemingly held up by a young fan on the front row at the opposite end of the stadium to where she was.

She jogged over and was confused as she couldn’t tell who was behind the large sign reading, ‘ _Danvers 14’_ written in what looked like childlike handwriting.

“Took you long enough,” a muffled voice said from behind the sign causing Kara to look puzzled. The sign was handed to her as Lena stood up, smirking at her girlfriend’s confusion.

“You made it!” Kara exclaimed before pulling Lena into a hug and lifting her over the bar.

“What can I say, I couldn’t help but come and watch you be crowned a champion for the second time this year,” Lena smirked as she wrapped her legs around Kara.

“But your meeting?” Kara questioned as Lena released her grip.

“Why do you think I left so early this morning?” Lena teased through a chuckle.

“God I love you.” Kara beamed as she captured Lena’s lips in a heated, passionate kiss.

“I love you too, now lets go celebrate your two time champion status.”

Seconds after the door clicked shut, Lena was pressed up against the door, lips caught in a bruising kiss. Kara lifted her and Lena wrapped her legs around her waist, neither breaking away from the kiss as Kara carried her to the bedroom, pulling away when she hit the edge of the bed.

She stumbled and next thing she knows she’s on top of Lena on her bed, Lena smirking at Kara’s moment of clumsiness.

“I really like how you look wearing the shirt I got you,” Kara husked as she peppered kisses along Lena’s jawline.

“Oh yeah?” Lena smirked, “you like it on me, I wonder how much you’ll like it off…” she whispered, raising her eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing led to another and... dot dot dot.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so my schedule went out the window and I'm behind with uploading and so apologies in advance for the next chapter or two being Christmassy ones. 
> 
> Slight mention of blood but nothing too major. 
> 
> I was nervous to post this cause it's a little different, so be nice. 
> 
> That being said comments / feedback are appreciated.

Had it been any other day, Kara probably would have spent the time with her friends and family continuing the celebrations of the end of another successful season. She should still be experiencing the buzz that had been flowing through her veins for the past week, enjoying everything in her life seemingly falling into place. But she wasn’t. There were very few days in the year that Kara spent on her own, completely isolated and cut off from the world, and this was one of them.

Every year on this date she spent the entirety of the day cooped up in her apartment, reflecting and remembering before heading out in the evening to visit them. There wasn’t a day that went by that she didn’t think of them, _god she missed them._ For the first few years after it happened, Alex was adamant on keeping Kara company, refusing to let her sister be by herself on the anniversary of her parents death. Eventually she understood that it was in her best interest to allow Kara to grieve in her own way, and to reassure her that she was only a call away when she was ready for company.

She found herself missing them more than usual this year, especially with everything that had happened in the summer, with significant changes to her life. Growing up her parents had been incredibly supportive of her passion for the game and they had sacrificed so much to give her the opportunities she had.Countless hours had been sacrificed travelling to and from games, meetings and attending trials. They had invested so much into her dream.

More often that not, the car ride back from practice was occupied with conversation about her goals, her dream of representing her country, winning trophies and making a name for herself.

Here she was at the ripe age of 24 celebrating something that her parents had played such a pivotal role in making it possible. It just made her wish they were here to experience it with her, it didn’t feel right celebrating without them.

She shivered as she padded barefoot across the cold marble kitchen floor towards the shower. Turning the dial, Kara let out a hiss as the scolding water hit her skin. She changed the temperature, lowering it slightly and allowing her body to adjust. She halfheartedly washed her hair and her body, lost in thought and her mind far away. Tears began streaming down her face and the viscous hiss of the water hitting the floor masked the sound of her sobs.

Thirty minutes later she managed to drag herself out of the shower, spiritlessly patting her damp hair slightly with a towel. She slowly pulled an old oversized sweatshirt over her head, throwing on a pair of tattered shorts and a pair of socks before she trudged to the kitchen.

Slowly she opened the cupboard, scanning the shelves before grabbing the bottle of scotch and a glass tumbler and dragging herself to the living room. She slumped on the sofa, pouring three fingers, setting the bottle on the floor in front of her.

She brought the glass to her mouth, inhaling sharply before going to take a sip, the liquid burning as she swallowed the contents of the glass in one gulp.

It was after a couple of drinks that she flicked through the box in front of her on the glass coffee table. Compiled of mementos, this box was something she only really trawled through once a year. It was full of photos, letters, little souvenirs and items that to an outsider possess little value, but to Kara were irreplaceable reminders of her parents.

The level of guilt Kara felt surrounding the death of her parents made it extremely difficult for her to process her feelings properly, and isolating herself undoubtedly made it worse. She thought back to that day as she took another sip from her glass.

______

_It was early November, and the evenings were becoming darker and colder. The green flags of the trees were becoming sepia toned, waving in the wind. Leaves danced from branch to ground in the crisp, cool air._

_“Alright that’ll do for today ladies! Keep it up and enjoy the break. I’ll see you at the next practice!” The coach called out as Kara quickly said goodbye to her friends before jogging to the sidelines where her parents were waiting._

_“Hey superstar,” Her mother said softly, pulling Kara in for a hug. “Superstar, more like Super-Kar! Good job out there tonight kiddo!” Her father beamed, hands on hips, chest puffed out mimicking a superhero stance._

_“Ugh Dad, you’re so embarrassing,” Kara groaned as he wrapped his arms around them both._

_“Well we don’t often get the chance to come out and watch you at practice, and you’ll be off to college before I know it. So I gotta make the most of every opportunity I have to embarrass you! You’ll miss it one day y’know! Besides, I’ve still got plenty of embarrassin’ left in me yet!” He continued as they made their way to the car park._

_They had to make a quick stop at the office to grab Kara’s stuff. “Alright sweetheart, you run in with dad and grab your things from our office and we’ll head back home,” her mother said as Kara unbuckled her belt before rushing to catch up with her father._

_Kara returned to the car five minutes later, bag slumped over one shoulder. “Dad’s still inside,he’s looking through the lab. He mumbled something about a prototype and said he shouldn’t be long.” She panted heavily, trying to get her breath back._

_“I love your father but my goodness he can be so useless sometimes! I’ll nip in and show him that he’s been looking in the wrong place for five minutes,” She chuckled, “Put your belt on Kar and wait here, we won’t be long.”_

_“Can we have pizza when we get back, pleease?” Kara pouted as a thunderous roar came from the backseat as her stomach rumbled._

_“Oh alright then. How is it that neither your father or I can resist that pout?” She chuckled as Kara smiled and shrugged her shoulders innocently._

_“Cause you love me?”_

_“That we do, we both love you so very much.” Her mother said through a beaming smile as she unbuckled her seatbelt._

_“I love you both too mom, I’m real glad you and dad got to come and watch practice today, all I ever want to do is make you proud.” Kara declared, as her mother stroked her cheek and leant across to press a kiss on her temple._

_“We couldn’t be more proud of you sweetheart, no matter how far you get in football we will always be proud.”_

_Kara smiled as her mother got out of the car and walked towards the building._

_What happened next all seemed to happen in slow motion and her mother’s words played on a loop in her mind. She tried so hard to try and shake the image of the burning building but it was impossible to remove it from being at the forefront of her brain. Initially she froze, her body felt numb, she couldn’t move._

_Seconds later she found herself sprinting towards the building, shielding her face from the smoke pouring out. As she got closer, she felt the sudden intensity of the blaring heat. She stopped in her tracks when she heard the explosion that followed, feeling the aftershock. She screamed out as she fell to her knees, the distant sound of sirens getting louder._

_Time seemed to just stop, it didn’t feel real. Kara was struggling to process what had just happened. Around her she could just hear an unsettling mixture of distorted voices, strange noises and an unshakeable ringing in her ears. She flinched when she felt a pair of arms pull her in for a hug and it took her a second to recognise the familiar light vanilla scent. She pulled away slightly and looked up with red eyes._

_Eliza had worked with her parents for years, they were all members of the same department and her parents lab was just down the corridor from hers. It turns out that they had more than just work in common. The Danvers’ also lived in Midvale and made the commute to National City for work, and Eliza’s daughter Alex went to the neighbouring school in the city. S_ _o Kara knew Eliza well, and she would often spend time in her office after practice when her parents were running late with projects._

_ “Oh sweetie,” Eliza said sadly, as she rubbed Kara’s back.  _

___________

The high pitched shrill of her phone returned her thoughts back to the present. She pulled it out of her pocket, through her blurry vision Kara was unable to make out what the message she had just received said, or who it was even from. She turned her phone off and placed it on the table face down, unaware of the 5 missed calls, and two messages from her girlfriend.

She finished another drink paying no attention to her loose grip on the glass in her hand, resulting in a loud smash as the glass fell to the floor. “Dammit,” she uttered under her breath as she leant down to pick up the pieces to put them on the table, cutting her hand in the process.

Sinking back, she pulled her knees towards her chest, arms wrapped around them, her hand dangling and dripping blood onto the floor. She was at the point of feeling numb that she paid little notice to her hand. 

___________

Lena had not heard from her girlfriend for a couple of hours. As she reread their text thread she began to feel slightly worried.

  
 **_19:57: K_ ** _: Hey babe, I can’t shake this migraine so I’m going to have an early night. I know you’re working hard and will be late so don’t worry about coming round tonight. Remember to eat something and switch to something decaffeinated, I imagine you’re on your 4th cup at least. I love you._

_**20:03: L:** Are you sure? I could always finish up now and come in earlier tomorrow? I love you too._

_**20:05: K:** I’ll be alright, don’t worry. Goodnight._

The only thing that struck Lena as unusual was the fact Kara had decided to be on her own. Usually when she had a migraine she preferred having Lena round, it often being the case that she would fall asleep with Lena’s arms wrapped around her, fingers softly rubbing patterns on her forehead.

She brushed her doubts off, before she sent a goodnight reply to Kara, confident that it would be fine in the morning and she would see her girlfriend for breakfast.

Lena ended up not leaving her office, working late turned into a nap on the pristine white sofa which in turn resulted in some discomfort when she woke up. She grumbled as she rubbed the back of her neck, groaning at her feeble attempt to get some sleep. She had a day full of meetings she had little interest in, which was not ideal on a full nights sleep, so her lack of sleep meant coffee would be her saviour even more today.

Reaching for her phone she squinted as the screen lit upon her bringing it towards her face. “Shit!” She exclaimed once she realised the time, scrambling up and dashing towards her desk. She picked up the phone and dialled one, “Eve, I need you to push back today’s meetings, and reschedule the ones I have missed,” she blurted out, panting heavily.

“Already done Ms. Luthor, coffee and bagels are on the way up too,” Eve responded in a cheery tone.

It was 10am and she had not heard anything else from Kara which was slightly odd. Usually there was a good morning text but not today. She sent a good morning text and locked her phone, putting it in the top drawer of her desk. Once again she brushed off her worries, Kara had probably gone out for a run and left her phone at home, she convinced herself.

4pm came around and Lena was finished with the last of the days meetings. She checked her phone and there was still nothing from Kara. She decided to forego sending a message so she clicked on her contact picture and hit the dial button. After the fifth time of being met with continuous rings and Kara's recorded message she gave up and made her way out of the building and towards the car as quickly as she could. 

It wasn’t long before she found herself standing outside Kara’s apartment, fumbling around her bag for the key. They had been together for five months and they had exchanged keys to their respective apartments. She paused her search to knock on the door.

“It’s unlocked,” A weak voice called out from inside.

Lena turned the handle, eyes darting around the dimly lit apartment. “Hey, you okay?” She asked softly, as she closed the door behind her.

Her question was met with a sniffle from the sofa, causing Lena to look over. Noticing the fragments of glass scattered amongst fresh patches of blood on the floor, she hurried over to the sofa where Kara was sat.

“Oh my God, Kara! Baby, what’s wrong? What happened?” She asked crouching in front of the sofa. “Hold on a sec, I’ll grab the first aid kit and we’ll get that cleaned up, okay?” She said softly and Kara nodded weakly.

Lena returned to the sofa with the first aid kit and sat beside Kara. “This might sting a little but it’ll make it better,” she whispered, taking the back of Kara’s hand in hers before cleaning the cuts and bandaging it up.

“I-It’s my fa-fault, I’m so- I’m sorry,” she stuttered, her voice breaking as her sniffles turned into sobs. “The- they were there because of me, it’s it’s all m- my fault.”

“Hey, shhh, we don’t have to talk about it right now hm? Why don’t you tell me what you need?” She spoke softly as she rubbed her girlfriend’s thigh.

“Just be here with me, please?” She pleaded feebly. Lena pulled her girlfriend closer to her, encouraging her to adjust to a more comfortable position.

Eventually the sobs subsided into sniffles as Lena rubbed soothing patterns across Kara’s leg with the pad of her thumb. It broke Lena’s heart seeing how small Kara looked and she just wished she could take away all of her pain. Kara lifted up her head to look at her with puffy red eyes, “Please don’t leave me?” She begged softly.

Lena wiped away the tears with her thumb before pressing a kiss to Kara’s forehead, “Hey, you’re okay, I’ve got you and I’m not going anywhere baby. Just try and get some rest alright?” She whispered as Kara nuzzled into the crook of her neck.

_____

An hour later Kara stirred, opening her eyes to be met with the darkness of the apartment with the exception of slithers of light coming through the blinds. “ _Shit, shit, shit”_ she cursed under her breath unaware of what time it was.

Lena was only in a light sleep so Kara’s sudden movements woke her up. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m here.”

“What time is it? Oh god I can’t be late, I’m never late for this.” Kara blurted out, her breathing quickening as she panicked.

“It’s half past five,” Lena said, checking her phone for the time.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Kara cried out, sitting up quickly.

“Woah, hey, slow down you’re scaring me. What’s going on?” Lena asked in a worried tone. 

“It’s been ten years, I have to see them. I go every year, take flowers and tell them about everything that’s happened since the last time I visited. I can’t miss it, the cemetery closes soon and I just can’t let them down anymore than I ha-” she blurted out without a pause, breath continuing to quicken. 

“Kara, look at me,” Lena said taking one of Kara’s hands in her own before pressing it against her chest, “Breathe with me okay, just take a second and we’ll work it out,” she continued, rubbing circles on Kara’s back as she helped her control her breathing and continue reassuring her girlfriend.

“Do you have their number?” Lena asked as she held her phone out for Kara to key in the numbers. Lena walked through to the other room, returning five minutes later with a soft smile, “No need to rush, we can take our time, Frank’s on his way and we’ll head there.” 

The car ride was quiet and Kara spent the entirety of the journey wrapped in Lena’s embrace. Lena had never seen her girlfriend like this and decided to respect her process of grieving, she knew she would talk to her when she was ready.

She was aware of the passing of Kara’s parents but she had never pushed for details and knew it would take longer than five months before the walls came down about the topic. She was unaware that today marked the anniversary of their passing. All that mattered in this moment was being there for her in every way that she was needed and in every way she could.

“I’m gonna give you some time alone with them while I hang back for twenty minutes and then I’ll join you?” Lena suggested as the car came to a stop outside the tall black gates.

“Thank you,” Kara said before pressing a soft kiss to her girlfriend’s lips, as she unbuckled her belt and started to get out of the door, closing the door gently behind her.

Lena watched as Kara’s figure got smaller as she pulled out her phone, selecting a number and pressing dial as she held the phone to her ear.

“Eve, terribly sorry to call and ask for a favour at such short notice but would you be able to help me out with something?” Lena asked, before proceeding to explain her plan.

It had been twenty minutes and Lena grabbed her phone and the throw she kept in the back of the car. She followed the illuminated path until she found Kara, waiting a minute before she approached.

“…and she makes me so happy, I know you’d love her almost as much as I do. She’s the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Kara gushed unaware of the soft footsteps approaching.

“The best thing huh? I’ll have to remember that,” Lena chuckled softly as she draped the blanket around Kara shoulders as she shivered. Kara pulled the blanket around her tighter before she was nudged by her girlfriend.

“C’mon it’s freezing, let’s go back to the warmth of your apartment,” Lena suggested as she laced her fingers in between Kara’s, turning to make the way back to the entrance.

Lena thanked Frank as the car pulled up outside the front of Kara’s apartment complex. They hurried inside, craving warmth the second they got out of the car and were hit with the coldness of the night.

The approached Kara’s apartment and Lena unlocked the door, the wonderful smells of the apartment hitting them almost immediately. Kara stood there in awe, barely recognising the place that she had left. Lights were draped around the fireplace, flickering candles were carefully placed around the apartment and the table was full with numerous plastic containers scattered around. Two sets of pyjamas were resting on the arm of the sofa next to a thick winter blanket. The fragments of glass had been removed and the contents of the box had been put away, and there was a various assortment of snacks on the glass coffee table.

Kara began welling up, “You did all this for me?” She asked as tears began rolling down her cheeks.

“I can’t take all the credit, I did have some help. No more tears tonight. You’ve had a long day,” Lena moved to wipe away the tear as Kara nodded.

“God, I love you so much,” Kara gushed as a smile appeared on her face.

“I love you so much too, we’ll enjoy the rest of the evening and we can talk tomorrow? I think it might help if you’re ready, and we can turn this date into a celebration of your parents?” Lena suggested softly.

“That sounds perfect, I would really like that.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's hella late but here's a Christmas chapter!

Kara loved Christmas. As soon as November rolled into December Kara embraced the festive spirit in every possible way. If she had her way, her decorations would be up as soon as Halloween was over.

Lena on the other hand, was not so much of a fan of Christmas. Not that she disliked the holiday, but at a time meant for family it always seemed to remind her just how alone she was. Even before Lionel’s passing and Lex’s downward spiral, Christmas was rarely the time of joy that it was supposed to be and Lena had come to terms with this.

In the build-up to December Lena had quickly come to realise Kara loved the holiday, what she didn’t quite realise, was _just_ how much Kara loved Christmas. She hurriedly fiddled with the key, desperate to be in the warmth and comfort of Kara’s apartment and the second she stepped through the door she realised the full extent of Kara’s Christmas spirit.

Her eyes scanned the apartment and it was very clear that Kara had spent hours putting it all together. Strips of lights hung from the ceiling, draped around the outline of the fireplace, two scented candles placed on each end of the mantelpiece. Most of the surfaces apart from the kitchen counters and table had tinsel carefully placed along them.

In the corner by the window a tree towered over her, inches from touching the ceiling, the branches were chaotic but at the same time they were orderly. Ornaments hung proudly, meticulously organised and complementing the layers of tinsel that swirled around the tree. Lena looked up at the flickering tree, tiers of colourful lights fading from one colour to the next.

She slipped her shoes off, placing them neatly on the shoe rack before hanging up her coat next to her girlfriend’s. Lena wondered where Kara was before she noticed the faint singing getting louder as Kara danced over to the tree clutching the last few decorations for the tree, arms swinging joyfully. She noticed Kara had her headphones in and stood there smiling as she watched her girlfriend so immersed in decorating that she was unaware Lena had come in.

“ _Rocking around the Christmas tree at the Christmas party hop,”_ She sung as she placed the decorations under the tree as she danced along.

“ _Mistletoe hung where you can s_ \- OH,” She stopped as she noticed Lena, clutching her chest as she jumped.

“God Lena you scared the life out of me! How- erm- how long were you stood there?” Kara panted, scratching the back of her neck as her cheeks flushed pink.

Lena let out a loud roar as she released the laugh she’d been holding and Kara huffed dramatically as she folded her arms. “I thought you weren’t gonna be back for another hour, I’m not finished yet,” Kara whined through a signature pout.

“I thought I’d surprise you, but it looks like you’re the one that’s surprised me. What’s all this, babe it looks like Santa threw up in here,” She questioned with a quiet laugh.

“I know you’re not the biggest fan of Christmas but I thought it’d be different this year, you have me and we’re going to spend Christmas Day at Eliza’s with everyone, our big family and it’ll be great! I just got excited, do you like?” Kara asked as she walked towards her bedroom, which was equally as decorated as the rest of her apartment, only this time complimented by a smaller tree on the corner of her dresser.

“I love it, it’ll be nice to enjoy Christmas with your friends and family, where are you going?” She asked as Kara continued to make her way to her bedroom.

“Come here, I want to show you the best bit,” Kara urged holding out her hand, inviting Lena to join her.

“Is it necessary for this many decorations in your room Kar?” Lena teased as she stood in front of the doorway.

“I like Christmas,” Kara replied innocently as she shrugged her shoulders.

“No way! Really?” Lena retorted sarcastically as she raised her eyebrow.

“You’re impossible sometimes!” Kara huffed dramatically, refusing to look at Lena.

“Sorry, okay what did you want to show me?”

“Nope, mad at you now,” She mumbled as she looked down, missing Lena looking up at the mistletoe hanging from the doorframe and smirking.

She took a few steps towards Kara and reached out to grab her chin, lifting it so their eyes could meet. Before Kara could say anything Lena was on her tiptoes to match the height difference, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck before their lips met, capturing them in a fiery passionate kiss.

“Alright you’re forgiven,” Kara smirked as she pulled away from the kiss, hands resting on Lena’s hips.

“I’m gonna change into something more comfortable, could I have a hot drink?” Lena asked, as she pecked Kara’s cheek.

“Anything for you m’lady,” Kara said in an exaggerated accent as she curtseyed, squeezing Lena’s ass before skipping to the kitchen.

“Baby have you seen my glasses? I don’t have any more contacts left and my spares are at home,” Lena called out.

Kara was halfway through making their drinks, dancing around the kitchen to her Christmas playlist before she paused to begin the search around the apartment for Lena’s glasses. Seconds later Kara emerged from the living room waving Lena’s glasses in her hand.

“Kara Danvers you are my hero, what would I do without you?” She exclaimed, taking her glasses from Kara and putting them on.

It wasn’t long before the both of them were cuddled up on the sofa, basking in the heat that was drifting over from the fire, crackling away in the background. Lena flicked through the selection of films on Kara’s library as Kara set her mug down on the coffee table and took Lena’s hands in hers.

“Move in with me?” Kara asked tentatively. “I er- I mean you don’t have to, I know it’s only been five months and I don’t know if it’s too soon but you basically live here already and you have a key and most of your stuff is here an-

“Yes,” Lena interrupted enthusiastically, “Of course I’ll move in, you’re cute when you ramble.”

Kara cocked an eyebrow as she leaned over towards Lena, “So I’m cute huh?”

_______

Lena tried to tame her dishevelled hair as Kara finished putting her clothes on before throwing Lena hers. “Okay, now can we actually watch this film? I’m exhausted,” Lena whined as she styled her hair into a messy bun.

“I really tired you out huh?” Kara smirked as she sunk back into the sofa, lying back and pulling Lena closer to her. They settled on a film and Lena had curled into to Kara, her head resting on her chest as she relaxed into Kara’s touch.

“Our friends and family,” Kara said softly as she looked down at Lena.

“Huh?” Lena furrowed her brows as she looked up at the gentle pools of blue above her.

“Earlier, you said you were looking forward to spending time with my friends and family. But they’re not just mine. They’re yours. _Ours_.”

“You have no idea how much that means to me, I always craved the big family holidays and traditions, there’s nothing I want more than my own family traditions,” Lena bit back her quivering lip and blinked away the tears that were threatening to form.

“What about your own family one day?”

“Honestly? I’d want nothing more than a little family one day, I always imagined two or three little versions of me or my partner running around the house, I’d give them the childhood I so desperately wanted. What about you?” Lena asked quietly.

“You’d be an amazing mother I just know it. Yeah I’d love to have kids, maybe two, definitely a dog - that’s none negotiable. I’m just excited about what the future holds, I can’t wait to have a family, Christmas is my favourite holiday now but it’ll be ten times better when I have a family of my own. One day I’ll be sat giggling at 3am with my best friend, my life partner, my wife, stuffing our kid’s stockings,” Kara beamed, smiling from ear to ear.

“You’d be the best mother, I’ve already seen how good you are with children! Remember that little girl who asked you to sign her shirt? It was adorable to watch,” Lena smiled at the memory.

“I reckon we’d make a pretty good team.”


End file.
